Playful Incubi are Hell to Deal With
by The Maiden of Autumn
Summary: Light's a boy with repressed sexual urges. L's an incubus who's been asleep for 50 years. Turns out, Light's great-grandfather, who L was attached to, has asked L to 'look after' Light, though he leaves the meaning of those words open for interpretation. Poor Light- what's he to do against an insistent, hungry incubus? LightxIncubus!L
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Auutmn owns nothing.

Based off a yaoi manga I read once- can't remember the name of it, just the basic beginning plotline, because it wasn't finished yet.

So… I do apologize about the wait for OSTIC… but, I had this idea floating around in my head, so I decided to polish it off write it up, and post it. Won't be very long- I'm guesstimating 4 chapters, if I don't decide to hack it up into little pieces and make it longer than it should be.

Think of it as sort of an offering, a placation until OSTIC's next chapter is up.

But… just realized all my other stories are really serious in tone, with little to no humor.

Mostly because I suck at humor- though thank you, Remmy, for assuring me that in real life, I am actually quite the humorous person. Made me feel better, knowing I'm not a dry stick-in-the-mud.

And… I've never tried my hand at writing a more playful L- usually, he's more reserved and quiet in my other stories- and a younger, more innocent Light- because he's usually really mature or evil!Kira- so this story is an attempt to mix humor, a youthful, innocent Light, and a playful L.

So… shall I _not_ fail at this?

Challenge accepted.

* * *

_Wake up._

_It's time to wake up._

_There's someone new here, my old friend._

_You need to wake up._

_You've been asleep far too long, and it's time…._

And in the dark nothingness, an entity stirred, hearing the calling.

It awoke, consciousness coming to the as yet shapeless form. It reached out, attempting to find the caller. It succeeded, surprise coming to it as it found out who, exactly, had been calling it.

_It's you!_

_Yes, it is. It has been awhile since you went to sleep._

_I had no choice. After you were gone, there was no one else to sustain my needs._

_My sons were not enough?_

_No. Their desires were not strong enough to satisfy my needs. How long has it been since I've been asleep? _

_Half a century._

_50 years? Time passes so quickly when asleep…_

_Yes, I know. _

_You woke me up, and while I don't mind, I have to wonder why._

_There's someone new that has come to this house- my grandson. He needs someone like you to watch over him. And his desires will be enough to feed you._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. Just as you helped and watched over me, he too, needs it._

_I see. It has been awhile, and sleeping can get so very boring. And it's been so long since I've fed… I'm quite hungry, I find._

_I thought you might be. I tried to feed you as much as I could before I passed on, but I know that you need it regularly. I had hoped my sons would be able to help you, but they were not enough, were they? _

_No, they were rather… stuffy._

_You don't have to be polite. I knew those bastards had no sex drive whatsoever. They were dry, cold, asexual bastards, the both of them. _

_Well, when you put it that way… You are correct._

_Heh. I usually am. Now get outta here before you fade away any more._

_Yes, it is best if I go. Thank you, my friend. Take care of yourself in the afterworld._

_I will. Farewell._

And with that, the entity let its form melt out of the realm of nothingness, and reappeared into the human world.

* * *

Dreams like this came few and far between. While sexual dreams weren't out of the norm for a 17 year old such as himself, having one with a girl this hot was definitely rare. After all, how many times do one's dreams star a woman with a figure and face to rival the famed Misa-Misa?

Not many.

So Light Yagami was definitely enjoying this to its fullest.

Even the setting was perfect- they were at a hot springs, where the air was steamy and sensual, the steam lent an air of mystery to the setting, and the hot temperature of the water was just perfect. And besides, the water ensured that there was no need for clothes.

And the Jolie look alike was indeed naked, standing in the water, it just lapping at the smooth skin under her belly button, her long, silky hair covering both of her bountiful breasts. And the come- hither smile she was giving him, just for him, was a definite turn- on.

With a smirk of his own, Light stripped off his own clothes- the only bad thing, for who the hell needed clothes on a dream such as this?- and stepped into the water, noting the hungry gleam in the woman's eye.

And from there, it only got better. He didn't have to do anything.

Right as he stepped into the hot water, the woman stepped forward into the shallower water, dropping to her knees gracefully and immediately taking his already erect length into her mouth, the full lips sucking on it skillfully.

Sighing in pleasure as the warm, wet suction was applied to his erection, Light leaned back onto the rock wall, reclining bonelessly as the woman gave him one of the best dream blowjobs he had ever had. He closed his eyes, focusing purely on the feeling between his legs, and simply relaxed.

He reached back to lean his arms against the rock, when his brows furrowed as something soft, yet slightly coarse rubbed against the top of his right arm. Hot breath tickled his ear as what felt like strands of silk tickled his bared, sweaty chest.

"Just a little more…" the voice in his ear whispered.

Startled, Light turned his head, his amber eyes meeting shining obsidian-black ones.

He didn't even have time to protest before he was grabbed in a firm grip, and soft, silky lips pressed against his. He was stunned for a moment before a wave of pure pleasure, better than the feeling that had been directed at his erection, swept over him. Closing his eyes and shuddering, he succumbed to the kiss; hot, searing lips moving over his and a tongue, like a whiplash of fire, swept around inside his mouth.

He groaned in displeasure as the lips were removed, and he opened his eyes, only to jerk back in shock when he saw that who he had been kissing was in fact, a man, who suddenly grinned. "Hello, host," the man whispered.

And with that nice little shock, Light awoke, jerking up to a sitting position, clasping his heart as he panted heavily.

* * *

_Hm, how interesting…._

_Perhaps it would be wise to continue this dream….?_

_No, I'll wait._

_Later._

_It'll be more fun then._


	2. Chapter 2

Dsiclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers- please, continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

Panting on his bed, Light ran his hand through his perfectly-layered, caramel-colored hair, heart still furiously pounding.

He had been having gone of the most wonderful sex dreams of his life, and then…

What the hell was a _man_ of all things doing, suddenly appearing in his dream? He was straight, for Chrissakes! He wasn't gay!

A sudden painful throb from between his legs had him looking down and groaning. His erection still throbbed furiously, fully erect and a violent, angry red. That was right- he hadn't finished!

Cursing the sudden turn his dream had taken, Light struggled out of bed, each movement and brush against his painfully sensitive erection making him grind his teeth. He'd never be able to go to sleep with it- he'd have to take care of it himself.

Hobbling painfully to the bathroom, hequickly turned on the water to his shower, turning it to hot before stepping under it, biting his lip to keep from groaning as the rhythm form the water assaulting his erection only enhanced the sensitivity of it. Leaning against the wall, he reached down to grasp his cock, unable to keep in the groan of relief as he started sliding his hand up and down rapidly, pleasure shooting straight to his balls.

He leaned his head to the side, resting it against the wall as he panted, his hand never letting up on its motions. Licking his lips, Light opened his eyes, staring straight into the mirror at his reflection, seeing lust and pleasure glazing his eyes and making them hazy.

Getting close to his orgasm, Light reached his other hand down to cup his balls, gently fondling and caressing them, moaning as the added action made the pleasure all the more intense.

So close to his climax, he was too far gone to protest when a face suddenly appeared next to his in the mirror. The face was the same as in the dream- pale face, feathery black hair falling into the obsidian eyes, and a smirk present on pale lips.

Light watched in the mirror as the man from the dream leaned forwards to brush his lips against his ear's reflection. "Give yourself over to the pleasure," the husky voice whispered in his ear. "Let me feel you orgasm- let me taste it, and feed from it…"

Somehow, the whispered words were exceedingly erotic, and combined with the motions on his erection, pushed him over the edge. His vision went white as hot pleasure seared through him, and his head rolled back as he came, white fluid shooting onto his hand.

Panting, Light slid onto the floor, watching through slitted eyes as pale, bare feet came into view. He watched as the man form the dream leaned down, form blurry for some reason. He felt, more than saw, his semen- splattered hand being lifted up, and something slick and slightly rough licking at his hand, cleaning it off.

When his hand was cleaned, it was dropped back to his side, and Light once again felt the tickling brush of spikey, feathery hair against his chest as the man leaned forwards. "Thank you," the man murmured into his ear. "You taste quite delicious, and I find myself not so hungry anymore. We'll have to do this again soon- perhaps tomorrow?"

A husky chuckle was heard as Light, tired from the orgasm and the late night, shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The man stood up, licking the last drops of white from his lips, gazing down thoughtfully on the teenager in front of him. He had so much accessible energy, such rich lust pouring form his body. If he could get his new host to do this much more often… God, it would be like a never ending banquet.

He shivered a bit at the thought.

A smile flicked over his face. The teenager tasted very good as well. He wasn't bad looking either, which was a plus.

But then again, he'd rather starve than be with someone not aesthetically pleasing. He had standards. He wasn't so much of an energy grubber that he'd go with the first pretty face to come along, no. He'd not go with any slut or easy type.

This young man was the grandson of his late friend, whom he had fed off of for about 20 years before the old man had died. The old man, though advanced in years had had such strong desires. He himself had been starving, at his lowest, when he had sensed the warm, heady smell of the man's lust, and immediately sought him out.

While at first miffed at being with such an old host, he had eventually formed a friendship with the man, and promised to take care of his family's male descendants for as long as they continued reproducing. Of course, this meant that the descendants had to be compatible with him, otherwise he would not be able to get enough energy from them. And his friend's sons had been the farthest thing from compatible that was possible.

The grandson, however, was a different story. He practically oozed a river of sexual energy while in a state of completion, much like his grandfather had.

And after being asleep for so long, he had woken up starving. The orgasm he had just fed off of had filled him up for the first time in years, and it made him a bit lightheaded, like drinking vodka on an empty stomach. But, it was a marvelous feeling. And the energy tasted soooo good, like a fine aged wine or a sweet, sweet delicacy, with a zing of pure energetic spiciness underneath. It was something he could get addicted to very easily.

Better than the cake his friend had introduced him to back when he was still alive.

Oh, cake.

But his old friend was right. This teenager, his grandson, had such life, such energy in him that he'd have more than enough sexual energy to live off for as long as he wanted. And judging by the reactions of the teenager, it would be so much fun to play with him…

But…

He regretfully looked down at the boy with a sigh. It was time to end this dream. It was no fun being in here when the star was asleep. And after sleeping so long, he was extremely weak, and would need more food than a single orgasm to keep him well fed and satisfied.

He glanced at the teenager on the bathroom floor, sleeping peacefully. The grandson really did look quite a lot like his friend did in his youth. The light hair, fine features, and beautiful amber eyes- there were a few differences, but they looked almost exactly alike.

Although, the temperament was a bit different. His friend, when he had first seen him, had been amused rather than shocked. His friend had asked just who he was first, popping up in his gardening dream dressed like he was, then laughed as he had explained why he was there.

A smile flicked over his lips as he remembered; he really would miss the old man.

But, he thought as he stole another glance at the sleeping teenager, he had a new source of food and amusement now.

Closing his eyes, he let his form dissolve, returning to his place in the boy's mind, where he had made his home and therefore ended the dream. He'd wait until morning to introduce himself, when the teenager was better rested and would hopefully be more accepting.

He grinned as he thought about the reception he would no doubt receive before settling down and drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Light woke in the morning for an unknown reason. His alarm clock had not gone off, so why was he awake? Usually, he was such a deep sleeper that sometimes even the alarm clock wouldn't wake him.

Blearily blinking away any traces of sleep, he yawned and ran a hand through his hair as he turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. His eyes widened in shock as he saw it was seven in the morning, 45 minutes before he had to wake up.

Grabbing the clock and shaking it to make sure it was right and not just stuck on a number or something, he finally let it go after it was certain that the time was, indeed, right. He groaned and flopped back down, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the first few rays of sunlight that were making their appearance. A whole hour of missed sleep, plus the time that he had missed last night-

He shot up to a sitting position as he remembered the events from last night. He had went to the shower to relive his problem, and had seen-

A man in the mirror.

He relaxed as he thought about it. Had that been a dream as well? Really, unless it was a ghost or something, strange faces didn't just appear in the mirror suddenly. And he hadn't woken up in the shower, like he should have. No, he had woken up safe and sound in his bed.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "It was just a dream," he laughed. "What a relief. I thought for a moment there that-"

"I wouldn't be too relieved just yet. I am certainly not a dream, though I can appear in them, thank you very much." There was a snort. "A dream, indeed…"

Light let out a yelp and jumped out of bed, holding his pillow in front of him, ready to unleash a hell of fluffy feathers at the first sign of attack. His eyes roved wildly around the room, trying to locate the voice. A tap on his shoulder made him freeze. "Right here."

With a start of shock, Light whirled around unthinkingly and swung his fist blindly, hitting something solid that let out a curse.

Stepping back, Light hugged his pillow to him and looked over the edge of it as a man sat on his floor, obsidian eyes glaring up at him balefully as he held his hand up to his bleeding nose. "What the hell was that for?" the man demanded rather stuffily, blood dripping from between his fingers.

"You snuck up on me! And just who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my room?" Then he remembered last night, and his face turned absolutely red. "You- You were there in the bathroom last night! And in my dream! What the hell were you doing there? How did you get in my dream and then here?" Light demanded hysterically.

Flicking the blood from his hand, the man stood up, drawing himself up to his full height, which was a few inches shorter than Light, and grinned. "You're nothing like your grandfather was. The first time I met him, he laughed at me. I can tell this is going to be quite fun," he said, rubbing his hands together.

The action did nothing to dispel Light's unease. "Answer my question, dammit! Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?!"

"Tch." The man went to Light's desk chair and stepped onto it gracefully, his body curling up into a crouch on top of it. Light cringed at the thought of the man's bare feet on his nice, clean chair- he'd have to clean it off later. "No fun at all. Your grandfather laughed when he first saw me- but then again, he had a rather odd sense of humor," he chuckled, obviously reminiscing.

Meanwhile, Light's head was whirling. This man knew his grandfather? But, then, he'd have to be at least as old as him, and the old man died when he was in his 90's. The man didn't look any older than his early twenties! "You couldn't have known my grandfather! You're not nearly old enough!"

The man grinned at Light, showing off perfect white teeth. Though… he had to admit, the smile that was present on the man's pale face was somewhat predatory, spikey in a sharp way and unnerving to Light. "Thank you. Though I did in fact, know your grandfather. Actually, he was the one who woke me up and sent me to watch over you, like I did with him."

Light blinked. "Watch over me? What are you, some sort of angel or something?"

The man seemed offended at this. "Certainly not! Do I look like some sort of angel?"

Taking a good, long look at the man, Light had to concede that the man looked nothing like a pure, heavenly angel.

The bright obsidian eyes with a tint of red lingering in them, of course, were a dead giveaway, although rather than glowing hellishly, they were sparkling with amusement. He was clad in simple jeans and a white, long-sleeved shirt- normal clothes for anyone of this era. He had spikey, feathery black hair that looked as if it refused to be tamed by a brush, and when he grinned, Light could see small fangs poking out. When he tilted his head to the side, his ears were exposed, elongated and possessing sharp tips.

And now that he looked- holy fuck, were those small little bat wings attached to his shoulder blades?!

Apparently they were, because they flapped lazily a few times, as if affected by Light's scrutiny. And Light also saw a black, dainty tail waving out from the man's back, tipped with a triangle-shaped point at the end. Classic demon tail.

Oh, hell. This had to be a dream. A dream… and as it was a dream, Light decided to humor the odd thing that that was couching in his chair.

"You look more like a demon to me," Light told him, eyes flickering down the man's crouching form.

A dream, please let it be a dream, because Light didn't think that his mind, already under enough stress from getting perfect grades, could handle some weird creature-thing suddenly showing up like this as well.

The man on his chair shot him a glare, a hand going up to his lips to nibble on a finger, almost angrily. "I can't win, can I?" he muttered exasperatedly, before he stopped his nibbling, hand dropping to his knees as the other went up to scratch at his mess of flyaway black locks contemplatively. "Although you're technically right; in the classification order, I do belong to the class of Daemonium, which are the demons," the man added thoughtfully.

"You're a demon?!" Light yelped. "Oh God, I need an exorcist…" he trailed off, sitting down heavily on the bed and dropping his head into his hands, pillow discarded off to the side.

The man drew himself up indignantly, somehow looking impressive despite the messy crouch. "You want to exorcise me? I just got here! Besides, I don't want to eat your soul or anything; I'm not that classification of demon!" he said vehemently, glaring at Light.

"Classification?" Light repeated incredulously. "Demons can be classified?"

The man seemed to forget his anger, grinning and relaxing once more. "Of course! In all actuality, there are four main kingdoms instead of the accepted three: Archea, Bacteria, Eukarya, and the little known Creatura, which beings such as I belong to!"

He leaned forward on the balls of his feet, hands gripping the fabric of his pants as he smiled at Light. "Want to hear my classification?" he all but purred.

Wary of the demon's new mood, yet still curious, Light reluctantly nodded, thinking of how that sounded like an extremely bad pick- up line. It seemed to be delivered as one as well.

Leaning back, the demon cleared his throat dramatically, closing his eyes for a moment and bringing his hand up to rest against his chest daintily. "Alright, my classification:

"Kingdom: Creatura, which means non-human or animal beings, basically any mythical creature.

"Phylum: Arcana- All the Creatura in this phylum can use what humans call magic, which is actually just using our energy to change the shape of the material world. Not all of the sorry little blighters are able to use it, like dwarves-rather bad tempered, they are- and centaurs.

"Class: Daemonium- Demons. Just because a Creatura belongs to this class doesn't mean that they're evil. We simply possess and utilize 'negative ' energy, or energy that comes from sources that aren't considered 'good.' But I'll expand on that later.

"Order: Parasitus- Pretty self- explanatory. We feed off of our host.

"Sub-Order: Symbiota- There are two sub orders to Parasitus. Symbiota means that we don't harm our host while we feed and are attached- in fact, you'll actually find that we help each other out. Now, if my sub order was Parasita, you'd have some problems, because those belonging to that sub order eventually weaken, then kill their host before moving onto the next. I've met a few- nasty, foul- tempered little buggers."

"Family: Industria Comedentis- I feed off of energy. There are different families under the order Parasitus- some eat the flesh of their host little by little, others suck all the life energy out, but I use energy gained when you- aaaactually, I'll get to that later as well…"

"Genus: Nightmare- I can access and control your dreams to gain what I need to survive. Death is also a Nightmare, just so you know. Has a rather dry sense of humor, but no surprise there 'cause he's actually just a skeleton in a cloak."

The man paused, taking a deep breath, and then grinned. "And last but definitely not least, since this is probably the thing that'll make you flip, my Species!" His grin seemed to get wider. "I am an incubus, feeding off the sexual energy you expel when you orgasm, and your lust whenever you get horny or aroused."

He winked at the shocked -and mortified- Light.

"By the way, thanks for last night. I haven't eaten in over fifty years, so I was rather hungry. That really hit the spot," he said, laughing slightly at the unintentional pun.

Then, the incubus cocked his head. "Actually, I'm still hungry. My powers have been incredibly and dangerously depleted while I was asleep, so why don't you strip and feed me?"

* * *

There was a moment of silence before Light snapped. "You want me to masturbate in front of you so you can feed off of it?! And you feed off of me every time I masturbate or have sex?! That's sick, you perverted demon!"

"Actually, just your lust works too, but orgasms are definitely the most filling." The incubus shrugged. "And if watching makes you uncomfortable, I can always turn around."

Light opened and closed his mouth, enraged but unable to find a proper comeback, settled on glaring at the demon before flopping back down onto the bed, arm thrown up to rest over his eyes.

At this, the incubus's eyes lit up and he leaned towards the bed, resting his hands on his knees. "Oh good, is it breakfast time?"

Light ignored him, thinking furiously. The demon… there was a demon in his room. A demon that had seen him masturbate. A demon that had appeared in his dream last night. A demon that was standing before him right now, wanting him to jerk off in front of him so that he could have his meal. A demon-

That didn't have a name. He couldn't keep referring to it as 'the demon.'

Sitting up, he uncovered his eyes to take in the demon that was staring at him intently. "I can't keep calling you 'the demon.' You have a name, right?"

Huffing, the demon leaned back. "Well, don't call me a demon, then. Although I am a demon, more specifically, I am an incubus, and extremely proud of it. And I don't really have a name, although your grandfather gave me one. He called me L. As I recall he wanted something simple, and so he decided on just L. So I guess that's what you can call me," the newly named L said thoughtfully.

Light nodded. "L, then." He looked at the alarm clock, then jumped to his feet. "Shit! I've got to get to school!"

L perked up at this, watching interestedly as Light gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom. "School? Oh, the place where young humans go to learn! I wonder what it'll be like…"

Inside the bathroom, Light glanced at the door separating himself from the demon. "You're not going to find out, because you're not coming. I can't have a demon trailing me to school!"

"I'm an incubus!" L's voice came from the mirror, causing Light to yell out and turn around, shocked when L's head and shoulders were shown in the mirror. He propped an elbow on the mirror's edge, leaning his head against it. "Better get used to seeing me, Light. I'll be following you everywhere from now on! Can't let my meal ticket get away from me, now can I?"

"Meal ticket?!" Light spluttered indignantly. "That's all I am? And why the hell can't you leave me alone? And where did you learn my name?!"

"I have amazing demonly powers." L rolled his eyes, then pointed to the door. "I read it off one of your notebooks that happened to be lying on your desk. And hopefully you'll become my friend along with being my meal ticket. And I really can't leave you alone because as a parasite, I live within you, Light." He grinned devilishly. "I reside in your brain, the part where all the thoughts and fantasies regarding sex are gathered. Rather interesting place, it is. I never knew you wanted to do that with chocolate…"

"Alright, enough!" Light snapped, tugging on the coat to his school uniform and glaring at the smirking L. "Is there any way I can get rid of you?"

L nodded. "Of course. If you want me out of your mind, feed me enough so that I can take on a corporeal form. Of course, I can never really leave you completely, but if I get my own body, at least I won't have to be with you 24/7."

"Not gonna happen," Light growled, opening the door and stalking back out to his room, where L was waiting.

"What? The masturbating or me getting my own body?" L blinked, then started fluttering his eyelashes. "Aw, are you that attached to me already?" he cooed.

He simply glared at the smiling demon, ignoring his antics. "Do you ever go away? And how do you keep popping in and out of the mirrors?"

"I told you- I'm part of your mind. Everywhere you go, I go. Mirrors are easier to project my image onto, or possess, and I spend less energy doing so, although I _can_ walk around in this incorporeal form. You're the only one that can touch or see me, so I wouldn't talk to me unless we're alone. Unless you want to be mistaken for one who's insane…?"

Light gritted his teeth. "No," he ground out, before turning to stride out of his room, grabbing his backpack and slinging onto his back as he did so. The padding of L's bare feet on the wooden floor followed him, and he tried to ignore the silent, smug presence of the annoyance behind him.

He whirled around, getting a wide- eyed, innocent look from the smiling incubus. "Can't you disappear into my mind or something?" Light complained.

Tapping a finger on his mouth, L nodded. "I could do that, but I'll still be able to talk to you, Light."

For some reason, the sound of his name spoken in the baritone voice of the incubus made him want to shiver, but he suppressed it. "Fine, whatever. I just don't want you trailing after me. It makes me uncomfortable to have you following me everywhere."

L crossed his arms, an almost pouty look on his face. "You know, I won't do anything to harm you. If something happens to you, I can't feed off of you, and then I'll have to go back to sleep to keep from starving, and I'll have to wait until someone else comes along with desires as strong as yours. And besides, your grandfather asked me to look over his family and house after he died. Harming you would go against my promise. And I always keep my promises," he finished almost proudly.

Light shook his head. "Fine, whatever. But can't you go find someone else like me that's obviously not me?"

L's eyes widened , and an almost hungry look darkened them as he stared straight at Light. "But I don't want to do that."

"Why?" Light ranted. "I didn't ask to be latched onto by a demon!"

"Like I said, abandoning you would go against my promise, and I also don't want to. You're quite special, you know that?"

"How am I so special compared to all the other humans in the world?"

L smiled, a predatory one showing off his sparkling white canines. "You're special because of the way your lust tastes when I take it in," he purred, sidling closer, tail whipping back and forth and his small- Light refused to call them cute, damnit!- bat-wings fluttering.

Light's eyes widened- the incubus seemed to be on full seduction mode, obsidian gaze darkened and hungry, coming towards him with a mesmerizing grace, almost as if he were gliding.

And for the first time, Light saw the appeal in the male incubus. His form was slender and lithe, with a small, trim waist and slim hips. He had beautiful features and pale, smooth skin that seemed to glow slightly, surrounded by layered, spiked hair and offset by thickly lashed, black eyes. And his voice was like pure honey when he spoke at the time, gliding closer.

And it was then that Light realized that L was downright _dangerous_ when he was like this.

"Your lust tastes like a fine wine, aged to perfection and with a hint of delectable spice that makes my very fingers and toes tremble," L whispered, coming close enough to run his lips over Light's throat. The caramel- haired teenager found himself unable to move, mesmerized by the sudden seductive change in the incubus. "You're like a delicacy to me, Light. It's very easy to become addicted to you, so sweet and delectable, when all the others in the world are nothing but bland, common food, overdone without any spices."

Stunned, Light couldn't do anything when he felt slim fingers trail down his shirt, and lightly brush against his groin. "I want you to feed me, so I can taste you again."

"Light? What are you doing? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Light jumped as L swore and withdrew, glaring at the small girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. She raised a black brow as she stared at a red-faced Light. "I'm fine, Sayu," Light told the small girl. "I just remembered something… unpleasant… I have to deal with today," he said, giving a small, unnoticeable glare towards the incubus, who stopped glaring at the small girl to flash him an unrepentant grin.

"Oh," Sayu said, then turned to wander off, uninterested in her brother at the moment. "Have a good day at school, Light."

Light waited until his sister was out of sight before turning to tell the incubus exactly what he thought of his little seduction tactics, but L was nowhere in sight.

_In here, Light._

Once again, Light yelped and jumped as the voice came unbidden inside his mind. "What the fuck?" he hissed, bringing a finger up to poke at his temple.

_I told you, Light. You really must start paying more attention to me. Until I get enough energy to gain a solid form, I reside in your mind, so I can talk to you anytime in here. You just might not want to answer me, unless you want people to see you talking to no one in particular. _

Clenching his fists at the demon's words, he started down the stairs, stopping only once in the kitchen to grab his lunch and breakfast from his mother, then to the door.

However, he stopped, one hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror next to the door. Critically gazing at his face, he thought over the incubus's words.

_Do I really taste that good? _he pondered, reaching up to run a hand over his lips thoughtfully.

A dark chuckle came from his mind. _Better, in fact. _

Shaking his head in an attempt to rid himself of the demon's voice, he turned away to open the door and walk out, slamming it behind him. _Perverted sex demon._

_Thank you._

"Augh!"

* * *

After that last comment, L was surprisingly silent all the way to school, not saying a single word. It was like the incubus wasn't there.

Of course, this did nothing for Light's nerves, and he expected the incubus to suddenly pop out at him at any moment.

Still, he got to school without any incident, relaxing slightly as he greeted his friends and went to class, soon forgetting about the incubus possessing him.

Although, the incubus hadn't forgotten about Light.

L was content to simply lie silently, taking in the human world that he hadn't experienced for 50 years. It certainly had changed in the years he'd been asleep. And in fact, there was simply no chance for him to mess with Light.

That was, until the crossover period before the last class of the day. From Light's talking throughout the day, he had gleaned the fact that art was Light's last period, and from using his enhanced demon senses to eavesdrop on other humans, as he'd been doing all day, he gathered that the art teacher was having them do self- portraits that day.

Inwardly, L smirked in his corner of Light's mind. Self- portraits= mirrors, which L could easily possess.

_Hey Light, _the incubus singsonged, making himself known for the first time since arriving at school that day,_ I know what you're doing in art today…_

Light flinched, obviously having forgotten that the demon was sharing his mind. Glancing around to make sure that he could answer without anyone seeing too much, he muttered, barely moving his lips, "What is it, you sex demon?"

_Psh, as if I'd tell you. You never did feed me this morning,_ L replied, taking sadistic glee in holding the knowledge hostage as payback for not being fed that morning. _Actually, I was taking a nap before, _he fibbed, _so that's why I wasn't awake. But now that I am, I find myself rather bored… _

Light rubbed his forehead with a sigh as he walked into the classroom. Stupid sex-demon-incubus-thingy, leaving him hanging…

But he froze halfway to his seat as he remembered the demon's words. A bored and awake demon spelled not so good things to come for Light. A flash of panic racing across his mind, Light frantically looked around the room, seeing all sorts of reflective windows on the walls. Windows that the demon could easily possess.

All of a sudden, the demon's black-eyed reflection appeared in the very window Light happened to be looking at. "Windows aren't the only things I can possess, Light," the incubus said, winking as he did so. "I'm quite looking forwards to this next class."

Letting out a small cry, Light dropped to the floor, crawling the other few feet to his desk and crawling up into it, keeping his face trained away, away from the windows. In his rush to get away from the demon- possessed window, he didn't notice the framed object that lay upside down on his desk in front of him…

A large hand grabbed his shoulder. "Light, are you alright?"

He jumped halfway out of his seat, panic turning to relief when he saw it was only one of his friends looking at him with concern in his deep blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He glared at the window. "I'm just dealing with something unpleasant."

L's reflection clasped his heart, feigning a hurt look. "Aughow, Light, that was cold," he muttered. "For an incubus, I think I'm actually quite pleasant. Now, my younger brother, on the other hand…"

Light tuned out the muttering demon as the art teacher walked in, smiling at his students. "Good afternoon, class. Today we'll be drawing self- portraits."

Light froze at the words, while the incubus in window next to him chuckled almost evilly. "If you'll look down on your desk, you'll see that there's a mirror there, and a piece of paper underneath. I want you to draw yourself to the best of your ability," the teacher continued, "and hand it in at the end of class. You may begin."

Groaning, Light reached out to hesitantly flip the mirror over, not surprised to see L's reflection already in the mirror, who grinned widely. "Fancy seeing you here, Light."

He slumped in despair. "Kill me now," he muttered, dropping his head down on the desk, forehead hitting it with a soft 'thump.'

"Mr. Yagami, is there something wrong?"

Picking his head up, he looked up almost miserably at his teacher. "Actually, I don't feel too good," he lied. "May I go to the nurse's station and lie down?"

L laughed as the teacher shook his head. "No, I need these turned in today. Anyone who doesn't finish this will have to stay after school." And with that, he continued his way down the space between the desks, occasionally stopping to give advice or a critique on another student's work.

"Looks like you're not going to get out of this so easily, Light," L murmured smugly. "Better get to drawing, unless you want to be stuck all alone with a mirror and myself after class."

"I can't draw when your face is taking up the mirror," Light hissed quietly, so as to not draw attention to himself.

Pulling away from the mirror a bit, L looked down at the edges speculatively. "Oh, my. Seems you're right. Well, this won't do, now will it?"

L's face disappeared from the mirror, and a split second later, Light felt something warm and solid pressing against the whole length of his back, and on the outsides of his thighs. Slender arms wrapped around his chest, and L's head rested on his shoulder, warm breath tickling his ear. "There. Now you can draw."

Clenching his pencil, Light sighed heavily, trying to gain a sense of patience and self-control. "I can't do anything with you like that," he muttered vehemently.

"But I'm not blocking your view," L replied, turning his head to his cheek was resting against Light's shoulder. "You're perfectly capable of drawing like this." A second later, Light felt L's cheek bunch up, a smile no doubt forming on the incubus's pale face. "Or am I so distracting that you can't concentrate?"

"Distracting like a pain in my ass," Light hissed back.

"Ooh, how suggestive," L all but purred.

"Is there some reason you've not yet started, Mr. Yagami?" a deep voice suddenly came from the left, and hesitantly, Light looked up to see the stern face of his teacher.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Some unpleasant thoughts distracted me for a moment there. I'll get to work right away."

Accepting Light's explanation, the man meandered away while Light sighed and faced his reflection, seeing L eyeing his neck hungrily, licking pale lips. He raised a hand as if to swat L away before halting, knowing it would look odd if he were to try to swat away something that wasn't there. "Get the hell away from my neck, you sex demon," Light growled.

L raised his black eyes to meet Light's amber ones in the mirror. "I'll stop if you get to work. I want to go home after this so you can feed me without any worry of interruption."

Light shut his eyes tightly, praying for patience. "If I get to work will you sit quietly and not bother me?"

L nodded, silky strands of hair tickling against Light's neck. "But if you don't draw, I get to continue," he replied.

"Fine," Light huffed. Sliding the paper close to him, he took a quick glance at his reflection before sketching the famous circle and cross going through it, then started slowly adding in the features.

L, surprisingly, kept his word, sitting there quietly and not trying anything. Seems the demon was honorable after all. He had to wonder, though, why the demon was sticking with him. Sure, he said that he tasted good when Light did… _that_… but surely there were others that were like him? Others who would want a sex demon clinging onto them?

Besides, he thought incubuses were supposed to be lustful creatures that had sex with the opposite sex. L hadn't really tried anything other than this morning, which didn't really come to anything, and just bothered him. So why was he hanging around Light, a male, and bothering him instead of having hot, steamy demon sex with women?

The sudden feeling of his shirt being slid up slightly and a slender hand reaching up inside it to rub against his stomach had his eyes widening and body tensing in shock. He looked up from his paper to find L grinning at him devilishly. "You stopped drawing," L explained, "Which gives me permission to do this."

The hand crawled up further, reaching his chest and the fingers tugged gently at a nipple. Light jerked in shock, his cheeks reddening as a jolt of electricity, then a wave of heat flashed down his spine at the slight touch. "Keep drawing, Light," L whispered, "or my other hand _might _just go the opposite way this one is going."

Other hand going down-!

Cursing both the incubus and his reactions under his breath, he gripped his pencil harshly and started sketching once more, trying _not _to focus on the infuriating demon smiling at him, or the way his hot, talented fingers plucked and pulled at his nipple, making him feel hot and so very gooood… Especially the hand that was making its way down to play at the waistband of his pants-

What! Light jerked his head up, turning it to meet L's amusedly sparkling obsidian eyes directly. "You stopped again, Light. Does my touch feel that good?"

His fingers clenched the edges of his desk as he resisted the urge to suddenly reach down to his pants and grab the hand that was just slowly making its way inside his pants. The fingers curled suddenly, grasping the auburn hairs at the base of his stomach and giving them a firm tug. He jolted and then abruptly choked, trying to hold back a moan at the incredibly arousing feel of the hair trailing down to his groin being played with.

"I'll draw, I'll draw!" Light whispered almost desperately. "Just don't go down any further!"

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Yagami? You look quite flushed and rather sick." The teacher was looking down on him concernedly.

Forcing a -weak- smile, he nodded. "Yes, just felt dizzy there for a moment. Nothing's wrong." Except that he had a demon pressed flushed against his back with one hand rubbing his nipples and the other playing with his stomach hairs, gently tugging and curling them between slender fingers that seemed to give him a jolt of pleasure every time they touched him.

A sudden wave of panic hit him- what if his teacher could see his shirt bunched up and pants pulled slightly down?

L leaned forward further. "Don't worry- you're the only one who can touch and see me, remember? Makes it all the more fun for me…"

Suddenly, the bell rang, making Light jump and L cursed, disappearing. He reappeared in the mirror a few seconds later, scowling. "See? Now you didn't get finished and we can't go home," the incubus growled.

Inwardly, though, Light was slightly relieved. While staying after school and drawing while being harassed by a sex demon wasn't his ideal cup of tea, the incubus surely wouldn't do anything at a place where anyone could walk in…

Would he?

L must have picked up on what Light was thinking, because the incubus smiled wolfishly, showcasing white, gleaming teeth with small fangs. "If it's after school, I highly doubt anyone's going to come into an empty classroom, Light."

Light got up to go talk to the art teacher, groaning as he did so. "Curse you…" he mumbled to himself as he trudged to the desk, where he saw the teacher was picking up his coat.

The man looked up as he was pushing his chair in, and saw Light. "Ah, Light. I am sorry that you are sick today, but I do need those portraits so I can get them graded before the break coming up. However, since you're sick today, just do the best you can, and turn it in. I'll give you credit for what you managed. I won't be here, as I have to visit my friend in the hospital, but you can manage alone, right?"

Light heard L snickering in the mirror back on his desk, and mentally cursed. Alone with that sex demon for an unknown amount of time? Shit.

Still Light just smiled weakly, sucking it up. "Of course. I'll do my best."

The man smiled gratefully, glancing at his watch. "Thank you, Light. You are quite the ideal student. I've got to get going, so just finish up, and then you can go right home." He looked up at Light, a stern expression present on his face. "Get some rest, alright? It wouldn't do for you to get any sicker than you already are so close to the midterm." And with that, the art teacher swept out of the room, no doubt rushing to go see to his friend.

Snickering came from behind him, and Light whirled around, glaring, only to find L sitting on his desk, legs swinging freely and chin propped up on one hand and tail waving almost playfully behind him, wings fluttering almost like eyelashes on his back.

The demon grinned. "Well, now that we're alone…why don't you take the chance to feed me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For those of you wondering seme/uke, you might want to go and check out Aftermath… I think I mentioned something about the pairing in the first chapter… Self-promotion?

Who, me?

Nah. Never do such a thing. Seriously, though, go check it out if you haven't yet.

Chellyisback- Yes! Aijin Incubus! Thank you! That's the name of the manga. I couldn't remember the name, so thank you for providing it! I was sad, too, when I found it wasn't finished, so I'm with you there!

While this story is based off of the manga, it won't follow the potline, and I've taken a few liberties with certain things. Probably two more chapters after this one. Oh, and pentagrams are mentioned later on in the chapter. I've made some bullshit up about them to suit my needs, so just disregard the information, because it isn't true in real life- only in the story.

* * *

Crossing his arms, Light glared at the demon resting on his desk. "Is food all you think about?"

The demon's grin only seemed to take on a Cheshire-like quality. "Hn. Yes and no. They do say that food and sex are two of the three things that humans need to survive." L cocked his head to the side. "So, I think about sex as well, not just food. Although they're the same thing to me," the demon added thoughtfully.

"Sex and food," Light repeated, mumbling. "You really have a one-track mind, don't you?" he muttered, trudging to the desk, where he stood glaring balefully at L. "I want to do this so I can get home and study, not waste time to _feed_ you. So just go and amuse yourself for a while and leave me alone, okay?"

Light turned to walk around L's legs, but was surprised when a heavy weight suddenly tackled him from behind, flipping him over as he and L fell to the ground. Pinned under the suddenly angry-looking incubus, Light was stunned. What the hell had happened?

L was clearly not happy. He shifted his body, pinning Light's legs to the floor using his own and pressing Light's wrists to the floor, using his demon strength to keep them there and compensate for his only slightly smaller handspan.

Looking upon L's angry face, Light found himself somewhat apprehensive. All traces of humor and mirth were gone, replaced by a look of desperation and desire. "I'm sick of you ignoring my needs," L growled in a purely demonic voice, nothing like his low, husky, _humanlike _voice. "I feel as if I'm about to fade again- I _need _food."

L sat up, looking towards Light's trapped wrists. Narrowing his eyes, he released them, only to point a finger at them a second later. "Bind," he commanded, and Light's eyes jerked wide open in shock as he felt something cold and hard encircle his hands. Twisting his head to look up, he choked a bit as he saw metal rings growing _out of the ground_ to slide over and totally entrap his wrists.

_Shit fuck fuck not good not good!_

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, trying to tug his arms down in an effort to free his hands. He glared down at L, who, now that he was able to freely do what he needed to do, was reaching down to tug Light's shirt out from his pants. His tail snaked down Light's leg, and as L unfastened the buttons on Light's pans, his versatile tail snagged on the bottom Light's pants and drew them down a few inches to ride lowly down on his hips for better access. "What did you do- Hey! No! Leave my pants alone, you sick demon-Ah!"

Light gasped, then recovered himself enough to look down, face flushed, and glare at the incubus that had his pants unbuttoned and a very firm grip on his manhood. The demon in return looked up, a determined expression on his face that was coupled with a slight hint of amusement. His tail twitched behind him, whipping back and forth, belying his excitement at the situation.

Sadistic little demon-bitch-thingy.

"You refuse to feed me, Light," the demon said, "so I'm forced to feed myself to keep from starving and disappearing. I've not lived the centuries I have just to die at the hands of a bratty, selfish teenager who refuses to do a simple thing like masturbate to spite me." Light flinched at the harsh tone in L's voice, was about to retort, when he jerked, eyes flying open as somehow, the demon's hands felt like they were heating up, crackling with energy as they gave a rough, firm stroke.

"Wha-" Light choked out, before he let out a strangled groan as L gave another stroke, electricity zinging from the long pale fingers grasping him and onto his cock, sending a jolt of pure, unadulterated pleasure through him. "Ngh! Wha…what did you do?!" Light was able to get out before the hand continued its stroking, setting up a slow rhythm that threatened to drive Light crazy.

"I'm a sex demon, Light," L all but purred, his obsidian eyes alight and watching almost ravenously as Light tried to hold in the gasps that threatened to spill out as he continued stroking his length. And a very nice one it was, too, L had to admit, admiring the column of flesh in his hand.

_Very_ nice.

"_Anything _and _everything_ I do are meant to give pleasure to my meals so I can feed."

Hypnotized by L's deep, sultry voice, he almost missed when the demon gave a shudder of his own, obsidian eyes dilating and the incubus's breath coming faster.

Oh, fuck- L was arousing him just by _looking at him_, his eyes wide and intense, boring into Light's as he leaned over him, the tips of their noses almost brushing. L's breath washed over his lips, warm and fluttery, their lips almost touching but not quite.

"Everything you feel, I feel, Light," the demon breathed, his lithe body trembling above Light's, "and your lust… it's rolling off you in waves…and it tastes sooo good…" The last part was almost moaned, and as the sound reached his ears, deep and husky and lustful, it made Light want to do so himself, the sound affecting him in the most intimate of ways.

L inhaled deeply, his head tilting back, though his ministrations never ceased. Light shuddered, incredibly aroused by the feel of L's hand on his cock and the lustful expression on L's face as he took in the sexual energy rolling off of Light.

Oh, God. It was too much- the pleasure from L's hand and the expression on the demon's beautiful face.

Moaning, Light felt a huge shudder wrack his body as the tension curled tight in his groin snapped, sending waves of ecstasy throughout his body and spurting out through his cock. His back arched from the intensity, every muscle going taut and his hands curled around the metal bars restraining them, clutching desperately at something to ground him as the pleasure surged through him.

Dimly, through the haze fogging his mind, Light heard L gasp, his eyes opening wide as he froze, mouth open and breathing in deeply. He could barely see thin, faded streaks of luminescent green trailing up and over L's skin, sinking into the pale flesh and being inhaled into the demon's pale-lipped, lush mouth.

Light could see out of the corner of his eye that the faded green trails were rising up from his skin in steady pulses, being drawn to L's body as if by a magnet.

_Sexual energy,_ Light realized hazily, mind still a bit fried and therefore sluggish. _That green stuff is sexual energy and L's feeding off of it._

Remembering back to the shower incident last night, he didn't recall seeing anything like this, but then again, he had blacked out right afterwards…

"Light," L whispered sultrily, satisfiedly, before he removed his hand from Light's softening penis, bringing up his semen- coated hand and licking the substance off, his tail twisting and small wings fluttering in pleasure. He let out a small purr as he did so, a small smile on his face.

Sated, his limbs limp, Light could only watch as the demon finished cleaning off his fingers, then regarded Light with a lazy smile. "See?" the demon purred, shifting closer and on top of Light, settling firmly onto his hips. "That wasn't so bad, was it? I daresay you liked that, Light."

Well, no, it wasn't. But he wasn't about to give L the satisfaction of knowing that.

Wriggling a bit, Light tugged at his still-restrained hands, glaring up at L's self- satisfied expression. "That was practically rape, demon!" Light hissed angrily. "And let me go! I don't appreciate being bound up!"

"So demanding," L sighed, but he nonetheless got up off of Light, snapping his fingers as he so. The metal bonds melted away and Light sat up, rubbing his wrists and glaring at the suspiciously happy sex-demon.

"I hope you're satisfied," Light hissed, getting up and fixing his pants, flicking his bangs away from his eyes in an attempt to regain some sort of dignity. Goddamn demon; though he had to admit, L was quite… talented with his hands.

_Wait, wait, wait. Baaaad line of thinking to go down, Light. Bad, bad, bad._

"Very much so," L replied, grinning in that sparkling, stunning way he had that made his eyes twinkle and wings flutter happily. "I feel much less faded… I do believe I shall go able to go on now. Of course, you- sorry, we, do that a few more times, and I won't be stuck in your head anymore."

"Fucker," Light almost yelled, annoyed beyond reason at the events that had just transpired. He had been held down and forcibly forced-did that even make sense? Light wasn't sure- to orgasm! If that didn't hurt his male pride, he didn't know what would.

"Hm…" L's tail whipped back and forth, telling Light that now that he was happily fed, he was in quite the playful mood.

"'Fuck' is such a versatile word… Actually, I do believe it's the only word in the English language that can be used in so many contexts. It's a verb that can have three different endings attached to it. Fuck can be used in many different ways and is the only fucking word that can be put every fucking where and still make fucking sense," L smirked, hopping on top of a desk and crouching on top of it. "And, of course, you can use it as an insult to call someone a fucker, which you just called me. But in this context, it is a most apt description- for I am most definitely your… fucker."

"Go to hell, L," Light muttered, tugging his shirt back into its proper place, though he was a bit amused at L's words- not that he would ever admit that, because he was still angry at the demon, anyways.

L opened his mouth, about to reply, when someone burst in quite suddenly. Light could only thank whatever deity that was out there that he had had time to rearrange his clothes before the intrusion- it would have been quite embarrassing and awkward otherwise.

"I thought I smelt a demon in here!" The boy yelled, rushing in and looking around. His blue eyes landed on Light and narrowed. "You!" He pointed imperiously at Light, striding forwards to the shocked teenager. "You have a demon attached to you! I can sense it!"

"What the fuck…?" L muttered, tail stilling to settle on the desk as he stared at the brazen boy. "He's either very astute or…" L trailed off, eyes widening as he thought of another option. What it was, Light had no clue.

"Uh, what?" Light started, addressing the boy. He didn't really know what to make of the whole situation. What was he supposed to say to an accusation like that?

_Yes, I have a demon here with me. It's an incubus, if you'd care to know. And he just forced me to orgasm and then fed off of it, thank you very much. It felt fucking amazing, but I won't ever tell L that because he just stripped me of my pride and went and tossed it in the river, and we wouldn't want his ego to inflate any more than it already is, now, wouldn't we?_

Snorting to himself at that ridiculous explanation, Light decided to just eye the boy with a great deal of suspicion, as if he thought the boy was some sort of crackpot. Which he actually did. "I don't understand what you're talking about," Light sniffed haughtily, snatching up his paper and striding past the boy to place in on his teacher's desk.

He'd had a hellish day; he just wanted to go home, fuck it all! He'd had enough of incubi, demons, and whatever the hell else was going to happen!

"You- you have a demon with you. I can smell him," the boy repeated, his blue eyes flicking around the classroom, although they passed over L, much to Light's relief. It would seem that the crackpot couldn't see L- he thanked God for small favors, because if the kid really could see L, bat wings, tail and all, that wouldn't be good.

"It smells like-" the boy cut off, his delicate nose wrinkling as his eyes opened wide in shocked realization. "It smells like sex in here- holy fuck, have you got a sex demon attached to you?"

Light paused for a moment, his eyes sliding over to L, not really knowing what to say. L was watching the boy in a mixture of fascination and consternation. He caught Light's eye, and quickly explained, "Either he's in possession of a supernatural gift or…" L's brows furrowed, and then he continued, "He has a demon attached to him, and that demon is telling him there's another one- me- here, and he's using the smell pretense to cover up the fact that he himself has a demon attached to him."

Then, L grinned, flicking his obsidian eyes over Light's form. "Or he might just have smelt the products of what just happened… sex is a very easily identifiable smell," L said teasingly.

Light shot him a discreet glare out of the corner of his eye, and L huffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Fine. So that might not be the case. Hold on…"

He shifted out of his crouch and hopped off the desk, striding over to the boy. He leant over and sniffed at the boy's shoulder, before he coughed and scrambled backwards, staring at the boy in surprise. "That smell… Is he here?" L muttered to himself, his eyes narrowing in thought at the boy.

The boy was still looking at Light expectantly; shaking his head, he dropped his finished portrait on the desk and turned back to the intruder, crossing his arms. He couldn't worry about what L was thinking when he had a kid here, waiting for him to answer. And paying more attention to L was a sure sign that the boy was right. "Alright," Light sighed in vexation. "Tell me what you're about, coming in here like you did."

L was still muttering in the background, rubbing his nose thoughtlessly. "Why did he have to come here of all times… he's already fucked up once… he'd better not fucking try anything else… I need to talk to him, if he is here…"

Light desperately wanted to ask L what was going on, but the boy talking drew his attention away from the groaning incubus. "Hey, you alright? You looked like you were spacing out there…" the boy's face suddenly lit up, and he snapped his fingers. "No! I know! You're talking to your demon, right?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Light said, holding his hands up in front of him. "I don't have any sort of demon or anything 'attached' to me," Light said, glancing over at L, who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," L muttered, getting to his feet. His eyes had narrowed into slits and were glinting red, his tail lashing around furiously. "I've decided. I'm tired of this- I don't want to see him, but we need to talk. But I refuse to let him try anything, if that's what he suggests. I'll live with this if I have to- I'm not risking him fucking up again and messing this up any more than it already is."

L took a deep breath, his wings snapping outwards in an agitated motion. "B! I know you're there! Come here!" L yelled, crossing his arms. He looked furious, his face darkening with anger and little sparks of black crackling at the tips of his fingers.

_Note to self, _Light thought, discreetly eyeing L warily, _never piss the demon off._

Because he looked way fucking scary right now.

But wait… Light frowned as he remembered what L had said- who was B? Was he another demon? Either way, judging from L's ramblings, L had to know this B, wait, what was up with all the one-letter names?

"B?" Light asked L, forgetting for a moment that there was someone else there that couldn't see L, and regarding L's angry form with some confusion. "Who's B?"

"You do have a demon attached to you!" the boy said triumphantly, pointing at Light. He had seen Light turning and talking to practically thin air, and come to the logical, (in his own mind) conclusion. "I knew it! Will he let me see him? Can I see him? What type is he?" the boy asked eagerly, leaning forwards and scanning the room, as if trying to see the invisible being.

Fed up with the boy's existence when he was trying to figure out what was going on with L, Light whipped around, turning on the boy in irritation. "Just who the fuck are you?" he snapped.

The boy blinked, obviously not expecting Light's anger. He relaxed, though and smiled, then introduced himself. "Name's Mihael Keehl, but you can call me Mello. I'm head of the Demon-Spotters Club here."

Light raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I've never heard of it…"

Sounded like some crackpot wannabe-Satanists-slash-geek club.

Chuckling sheepishly, Mello raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "That's because we're only three people- well, three people and a demon," Mello amended. "B's attached to me- he's an incubus, but he gets his kicks from all three of us in the club," he explained.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Crazy blonde say what now? Did he mean that this incubus, B, fed from… "You mean he feeds off of… all of you?!" Light asked incredulously, feeling faint at the thought.

"Yeah," Mello said unconcernedly, shrugging. Obviously, it wasn't a big deal to him. And then, Mello thought of something intriguing Light had said. "You asked about B- did your demon mention him? Does he know B?" Mello asked eagerly, desperate for answers. So far, he was the only person who had a demon attached to him, though B had said that there were many types of demons in the world, and a lot of them were attached to humans. Intrigued by this, he had made it one of his goals in life to learn more about the beings, and had been trying to find those who were in cohorts with the beings.

He had always been sensitive to supernatural presences- beings such as demons and ghosts had a certain…smell they left behind, and Mello had always been able to easily pick up on that. It was one of the reasons that he thought B had been drawn to him, in fact.

"It's because B's a horndog," L muttered, suddenly speaking up and cutting in, diverting Light's train of thought from the conversation at hand.

Light glanced at him, and saw that the incubus still looked like he was seething. His foot was tapping angrily as his wings fluttered agitatedly, eyes narrowed into burning slits. Something about this B had gotten to L, and Light would have loved to know what, but he knew it was the wrong time to ask. "I know he heard me- I bet he's avoiding me. He's been doing so since 5,000 years ago, that coward."

"Hm," Light muttered thoughtfully. Well, it wasn't much, but it was a start. And it gave Light some insight to how old L was- 5,000 years was a mind-boggling number…

"Hey, is your demon talking to you? He can hear me, right?" Mello suddenly asked, watching Light keenly, his bright blue eyes examining him with sharp interest. His eyes continued their scan of the room, trying to get some idea of where Light's demon was. He wanted to _know_, damnit!

L rolled his eyes, his wings and feet stilling for a split moment as his attention was diverted from his stewing over B. "Yes, I can hear him."

_Idiot_ was tacked onto the end of that, mumbled quietly under L's breath, but Light chose to ignore that.

"Yeah, he can hear you," Light told Mello, finally admitting to L's presence. Mello already seemed to know, so there was really no point in trying to deny it anymore.

Mello grinned, pleased, white teeth flashing. "Nice! Hey, will you show yourself to me?" Mello asked, directly addressing L this time. Not that he knew where the demon was- he could be addressing empty air or the plant on the art teacher's desk for all he knew instead of the demon itself, but he knew the being could hear him.

L eyed the boy speculatively, tilting his head in slight confusion. His spiky black hair fell off to the side, exposing his pointed ears, and Light thought that the ears only made L look more fey and unhumanlike. It was easy to ignore certain parts of L's clearly non-humanness when he was acting humanlike, but at the moment, angry and with his demon characteristics displayed, it was very hard to ignore the fact that L was a fucking _demon_. It had never hit Light as hard as it did at the moment, the fact that supernatural beings did exist and one was with him right now.

"Why?" L asked, obviously annoyed.

"He wants to know why," Light told Mello, acting as L's spokesperson.

"So that I can see him, idiot! That's the whole point of my club!" Mello exclaimed, rolling his eyes as if the answer should be obvious to all and sundry. Which it should have been, with an obvious name like the Demon-Spotters.

L opened his mouth, no doubt about to tell Mello to go fuck off or something, when he paused. A thoughtful look spread over his face as L changed his mind on what he was going to say and instead told Light, "Tell him that if he can get B here, then I'll show myself to him."

"He wants you to get B here, and then he'll show himself," Light told Mello.

"Oh, really? Cool! Wait here- I'll be right back!" Mello exclaimed, pointing to the ground. He backed up, whipped around and ran out, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Light turned to L- now that the annoying boy was gone, he was free to ask L some questions.

"Who's B?" Light asked, burning to know the answer. That one-letter name kept cropping up, and L seemed to be quite agitated because of it.

"B is short for Beyond. I mentioned a younger brother before, right? Beyond's my brother," L said, hissing out the last part like it left some foul taste in his mouth.

"Okay..." Light nodded, waiting for L to continue. Drawing a conclusion, Light guessed that L wasn't exactly on good terms with his brother, which would certainly explain why L seemed angry that he was here. But the reason as to that was still obscure, and Light desperately wanted to know why L was angry at this B.

"5,000 years ago, Beyond and I were still pretty young. As such, our powers were just starting to develop, to grow and be able to be used. We were experimenting with our newly-awakened powers one day. He wanted to practice on me, so I allowed him and it ended up with him accidentally cursing me, so to speak…"

"How?" Light asked, looking more closely at L. There wasn't anything about him that appeared to be cursed… he seemed like a normal demon to Light. But then again, Light didn't know jack squat about demons, so his opinions were pretty skewed in that regard.

L scowled, his tail curling and uncurling in rapid, anxious motions. "He cursed me so that now, I can only feed off of men, Light," L huffed, clearly not happy about admitting that.

"Why is that so bad?" Light asked, clueless as to the real nature of incubi and succubae.

"Are you serious?" L asked incredulously, his wings flaring out in distress. "I'm an incubus, Light! I'm supposed to be getting myself off with women! Not men! Women!" He started pacing back and forth, his tension making him unable to stand still. "Incubi 'lie upon'! We're not succubae, who 'lie under'!" L hissed angrily, baring his teeth in his anger, before he continued.

"And B ran off after we figured out what happened, I haven't been able to track him down, the sneaky little fuck, so there's been no chance of reversing it. Sine he's the one who cursed me, he's the only one that can reverse this!"

L paused, panting, before he shook his head wearily. "Though, I'm not sure I want him to try anything. I can barely remember what he said or did to cause this. Throwing out counter-curses randomly might only exacerbate the problem instead of fixing it. Or fuck, it may cause a wholly different problem," L sighed.

"But he's attached to a male human- didn't you get your revenge?" Light asked, thinking back to what Mello had said about the incubus and their club. If L was so worked up about being forced to be attached to a male, then didn't that mean that B was unwillingly attached to Mello, a male, as well? L must have gotten back at B, then.

L looked surprised for a split second. "What? Oh, you think I cursed him in return? No, I didn't have time for that before he ran off after I discovered what had happened. Beyond's just gay," L said nonchalantly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Gay?" Light asked, not quite sure what L meant. There were various meanings of that word, so L could either mean that Beyond was happy, or more likely than not…

L rolled his eyes, then leaned forward and enunciated his next words very clearly. "Homosexual, Light."

"Oh," Light said, blinking. Well, then.

Just then, Mello ran back in, panting and his cheeks flushed with exertion and excitement. L looked past Light and his eyes narrowed, tail flicking out to the side in a distinctively malicious manner. "Hey! Hey! Here he is!" Mello breathed out, waving his hand in the general vicinity behind him.

Light looked to the empty space L was glaring at and raised an eyebrow. "Um… Mello. Are you sure he's there?"

"Of course," Mello huffily said, obviously offended that Light didn't believe him. He drew himself up and looked behind him, gesturing to the demon who was apparently with him. "Hey, B, make yourself visible to him, 'kay? Oh, and have your demon make himself visible to me!" This last part was addressed to Light, and Mello nodded eagerly as he spoke, making a "go ahead" motion with his hands.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," L hissed, turning his glare to Mello. He was more focused on dealing with his wayward bother right now, who was cringing behind the blonde human. He didn't want to deal with a demon-obsessed human at the moment!

Still, if it would make the blonde human shut up… He closed his eyes for a brief second and then opened them, staring directly at Mello. "Happy now, you annoying human?" L hissed, fingers tensing on his crossed arms.

"Whoa," Mello breathed, taking a step back. L was visible to Mello, then.

He wandered closer to L, though he made sure to keep his distance, seeing L's agitated state and deeming it wise not to be near the demon who looked like he was about to snap.

_Smart kid,_ Light thought. _Stay away from the angry sex-demon. _

"You look just like him!" Mello exclaimed, grinning. "Wow. That's cool. Do all incubi look alike, kind of like you two do, or are you related or something?"

"What are you talking about? Mello, tell B to show himself," Light said, thoroughly confused.

"Yes," L hissed, eyes blazing furiously. "Show yourself, Beyond. Then, we talk. I have quite the bone to pick with you…"

"See? This is exactly the reason I _didn't _want to show myself," a voice that sounded almost exactly like L's sounded in the room. The only difference was that it was slightly deeper, a bit huskier than L's.

Light blinked as another form shimmered into sight right beside Mello, blurring for a moment before becoming clear.

And Light blinked again.

_Holy fuck he looks exactly like L._

And then proceeded to do so once more. And then looked at L, who still looked pissed. And then back at the new incubus, who looked very apprehensive.

_Another L. Another incubus. Oh, fuck why did this happen to me I didn't ask for this to happen!_

Beyond looked exactly like L, feature-wise, of course. Same pale skin, same height, same build, same face, wings, tail- the only things different were the color of his shirt-black- and the color of his eyes-crimson instead of glittering obsidian.

"Hiding for all those years didn't help any, Beyond. It just pissed me off more," L hissed heatedly, resuming the tapping of his foot. Beyond blanched, cringing backwards.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me!" Beyond weakly protested, eyeing L with a great deal of hesitation and wariness, as if gauging L's mood to see how he would react.

"I wanted you to at least apologize, Beyond! Do you know how utterly embarrassing it is to be the incubus that _has_ to be with human males all the time?! I don't have a choice, Beyond! I still like breasts! Curves! Women!" L shouted, gesturing to his body in a vague reference to his preferences.

Beyond stared at L, then his eyes flitted over to Light, widening as he sized him up. His red eyes seemed to see right through his clothes, and when Beyond grinned, licking his lips, Light felt vaguely violated.

_But you like it when L does it… _a little voice in the back of his head piped up, and horrified at his own mind's betrayal, he firmly squashed the voice and shoved it to the back of his mind. _That_ little fact, the fact that he _didn't _feel disgusted when L did the same to him was something he refused to acknowledge.

"Well, your human right now has very nice man-boobs, I think." Beyond said, staring blatantly at Light, skimming over his form. "A bit on the skinny side, yeah, but the pretty face makes up for that. Hey, if you don't want him, can I have him?" Beyond asked eagerly, forgetting for a movement that he was attached to Mello and that his brother was still pissed as fuck at him.

Light choked on a mouthful of air at Beyond's words, eyes widening to epic proportions at being… was he being _hit on_ by a fucking sex-demon? Oh, God. "Whoa, hey, hold on-" Light said desperately, stepping backwards and waving his hands in front of him.

Luckily, Light didn't have to finish, because L cut in at that moment, the dark tone in his voice making all those in the room freeze, especially the one he was addressing. "Beyond. I don't think you truly realize the consequences of your actions. Let's have a nice chat somewhere private, shall we?"

Beyond's eyes grew huge, and then slid closed in resignation. "Oh, fuck me," Beyond muttered, stumbling backwards in a half-assed attempt to get away from his angry older brother.

With that, L stalked closer, a look of absolute fury on his face. His small little wings flared out and beat once; with a crack, they snapped to the side and abruptly grew larger, growing in size to about the length of L's body, more than enough to support him if he should choose to take flight.

Light gasped; he hadn't thought they could get larger than the small little attachments that were a constant fixture on his shoulder blades. And Light really kinda wished they had stayed small, because now that he got a good look at the bat-like wings, he realized that they made L look fucking _scary_ all night-black and clawed at the tips and flared out like that.

L reached out, dug through the black mess that was Beyond's hair to grab his pointed ear, pinching it tightly between thumb and forefinger. "If you'll excuse me," L growled, flicking his blazing eyes over to Light, "I'm going to have a chat with my brother about shirking responsibilities, making bad choices, and neglecting family for 5 millennia. I'll be back soon."

"Ow, ow, ow,ow, ow," Beyond grimaced, his face twisting as L beat his wings once, propelling both incubi up into the air, Beyond's body held up only by L's strong pinched grasp on his ear. L flew straight upwards, passing through the ceiling easily and Light could see that Beyond's little bat-wings were fluttering helplessly on his back.

He almost felt sorry for Beyond there, for a minute. And then he remembered that because Beyond cursed L to be able to feed off of only men, L was now attached to him and annoying him.

I.e., it was all Beyond's fault.

Well. Sympathy gone.

Goodbye, sympathy, hello vindictive revenge.

There was silence for a few moments in the room, and then Mello turned to Light, scratching the back of his head. "Well, that was odd…"

"No kidding," Light replied, still looking up in shock at where L and Beyond had disappeared. "I think Beyond was hitting on me," Light said incredulously. He tilted his head over to the side to glance at Mello. "Does that bother you?"

"What? Oh, no," Mello shrugged. "He does it all the time. He's the true definition of an incubus- he'll hit on anything, but he won't do anything because he's attached to me. Knows that if he even thinks of touching another human, I'll cut ties with him and his three-way source of food'll be cut off," Mello smirked.

"So why was B drawn to you in the first place? What's your history with him?" Light asked, genuinely curious. "Doesn't it get annoying, having a sex demon attached to you all the time?"

"Well, sometimes it's annoying, when I'm trying to do other things and Beyond wants sex. But usually, I can get his to go to either Matt or Near- the other members of my club," Mello explained. "As for how he was drawn to me… I really can smell demons and other supernatural beings. They have an… almost off smell. It's hard to explain. But it was really strong one day, and so I was wondering if there was actually something in the room," Mello grinned, his eyes becoming distant as he reminisced.

"I addressed it out loud, and then Beyond becomes visible, asking how I sensed him. I explained my gift to him, and then we got to talking, because it was obvious he was a demon and I was actually really curious about him. And when he told me he was an incubus and unattached to a host at the moment, I asked him why. And he said that there were no gay humans in the area, because he was an incubus that preferred men. And then, he got this speculative look in his eye, and asked if I'd like to host him," Mello finished, a distinctly pleased look in his eyes. He didn't regret what he had done, not one whit, even during the items Beyond became annoying and Mello wanted nothing more than to strangle the incubus.

"And you said yes?" Light asked incredulously, unable to grasp why anyone would want something like an incubus attached to them. L was fucking annoying as it was; it wasn't something that he'd ever, ever embrace willingly. L had sort of been… forced onto him, in a way. It hadn't been his choice.

Mello shrugged, grinning. "Well, yeah. I like guys anyways, and the chance to have a sex demon attached to me was too good to pass up. Why? Are you unhappy with L?" Mello asked, brows furrowing at the thought. He was pretty content with B; so far as he knew, so were the other two in his club.

"Well, let's just say that it wasn't the ideal situation…" Light sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. At Mello's quirked eyebrow, Light continued, "I'm straight."

Mello's lips twitched upwards into a smirk and he leaned backwards, crossing his arms. He raked his eyes over Light, taking in the perfectly cut and groomed hair, immaculate clothing, and then just nodded. "Mhm. Yeah."

Narrowing his eyes at Mello's disbelief at his claim, Light protested, "Seriously! I am! I don't want to be hosting L! If I could, I'd get rid of him!"

That got Mello's attention. Standing up straight, he let his arms fall to his sides as he asked, "Really? You really want to be rid of him?"

"Yes!" Light examined exasperatedly. He hadn't asked to be a host to L; he wanted the demon gone so he could get back to his normal life, without the presence of distracting male incubi. Male- yeah, and that was what really bothered Light. These confusing thoughts…. He was straight, damnit, and he didn't want nor need any questions about his sexuality!

Mello nodded, his mind working as he said, "You know, I might actually be able to help you with that…"

"Really?" Light asked, perking up and looking at Mello attentively. If there was anything he could do to make L leave, he'd do it. He just wanted the annoying incubus gone.

Mello nodded, smiling and relaxing. "Yeah. Simple, really."

"Tell me!" Light demanded, striding over to Mello and grasping onto his shoulders. Mello teasing him like this was cruel, almost like holding a carrot in front of a horse.

Mello's eyes widened and he backed up, brushing Light's hands off of his shoulders, raising his hands in a defensive position. "Whoa, whoa, okay, hold your horses! Yeesh. L's a demon, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock," Light snorted.

Mello blinked. "That… was really bitchy. You sure you aren't gay?" he asked Light, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Light could protest all he wanted; there were certain times that he just looked like he was starting to lean on the other side of the fence a _little t_oo heavily. Not that it was Mello's concern, but still. It was funny. Watching Light live blissfully in denial, that is.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Light replied exasperatedly, annoyed at the accusations.

Mello chuckled at Light's defensiveness. "Sensitive about that subject… anyway, you're basically just hosting a demon, so you need to exorcise him."

Light recoiled at the word, an unsure expression flitting over his face. When he thought exorcism, he thought of hellish voices speaking in different languages, body contortions, shit like that. Not getting rid of an incubus like L, who was more of a cute attachment than anything else.

...Hold the fuck up.

Light's mind screeched to a halt as the words replayed in his mind, and then he firmly banished the 'cute' from his vocabulary concerning L. There. Much better.

Though it was true. Not that he'd admit it, though.

"You mean…"

"Exorcism. Like, the _Exorcism of Emily Rose,_ you know? Except without the creepy-ass parts."

"Like hell I'm getting a priest to exorcise me!" Light spluttered, shuddering at the thought.

_Hello, father. My name's Light Yagami, and I was wondering if you'd like to come and exorcise a demon from me. Now, he's not your normal every day, run-of-the-mill demon- he's an incubus…_

Not happening. He didn't even want to envision that conversation.

"Oh, you don't need a priest. What you need is a pentagram and a few good words. The whole key is the sentiment behind it," Mello explained, making Light a little calmer.

"What do you mean?" Light questioned, not sure what Mello was talking about. He knew what a pentagram was, sure, but sentiment?

"You need the pentagram to counteract the bond between you and L- it's like, a magical deflection device or some shit like that. Can't remember, because it's been awhile since I read that one book. But you need the pentagram, and then you need to tell L to leave."

"Sounds too easy," Light said suspiciously.

Scratching the back of his head, Mello amended, "Well, in theory it is, but the kicker is, you need to be _serious_ about not wanting him here. You can't have any positive feelings or second thoughts or any shit like that. You need to want him to leave- you can't want him with you anymore, not a single bit," Mello told him.

Leaning back, Light smiled in relief, closing his eyes. "Well, that's easy, because I _don't_ want him here. He sighed, laughing a bit. "Whew. That's a relief. I thought I'd be stuck with him forever…"

Mello had to smirk at that; he thought that L was pretty safe. Light might think he wanted the incubus gone, but in actuality, Mello suspected that Light liked the incubus a bit more than he let on. But that was for Light to discover on his own…

At that moment, there was a thump and then a blackened figure came tumbling back down thought he ceiling, landing on his back on the floor of the classroom.

"Beyond?" Mello asked disbelievingly, stepping forwards and nudging him with his shoe. The demon's clothes were covered in a fine layer of black ash, and there were a few smudges on his cheek as well. A bit of his hair was singed off, and Beyond groaned as he sat up, slitting an eye open.

"Goddamn," Beyond groaned, coughing once, at which a small puff of black came out of his mouth. He climbed slowly to his feet and shook himself off, sending a small cloud of black ash from his body. "That was harsh…"

"It was what you deserved." That was L's voice, and Light looked up to see him dropping through the ceiling as well, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet with his wings spread out for balance. Standing up straight, L snapped his wings once, and with a crack, they reverted back to their small size, resting flat back on L's shoulderblades. L crossed his arms and stared at Beyond, quirking a brow. "Have I made myself clear?"

"As crystal," Beyond groaned, his eye twitching as he rubbed his blackened cheek, wincing. "I won't try anything like that again… Fuck, that hurt."

"It was no less than you deserved," L said snippily, though a smug, satisfied look was gleaming in his eyes.

"I beg to differ," Beyond muttered, raisign his hands above his head and stracthing. His back popped a few times and then he released his nads, sighing in relief. "Urgh… so, we're good now?" He asked L tentatively, at which his brother nodded.

"Yes. I believe so."

"Right." Beyond sighed with obvious relief, and then turned to Mello. "Let's blow this joint, yeah? No offense, L," He said, glancing back at L, "I think I've experienced all the brotherly bonding I can handle for today."

Mello nodded. "Yeah. Let's get home. I still have homework… " He started out, but when he reached the door, he stopped, tilting his head back over his shoulder at Light. "Remember," he said, "the sentiment's what counts."

And then Mello was gone, Beyond following after him, still shaking black ash from his clothes and muttering about how they were ruined.

And then, they were gone, and Light was once more left alone with L. slowly, he turned to face the now-smiling demon, dreading what the demon was going to say next. If something perverted came out of those pale lips, Light was sure he was going to-

"Well, Light. Shall we follow their example? Let's go home."

Said innocently, there was nothing about those words to raise Light's suspicion, and he eyed the demon warily, trying to get a feel for if the demon was going to molest him on the way home. There was only a slightly mischievous glint in the demon's eyes, but then again, that was always there, no matter what.

"Alright," Light said slowly, tentatively, testing out the waters first.

"Good!" L grinned and then disappeared. A few seconds later, Light felt a slight pressure inside of his head- it wasn't annoying, but it was just intense enough to be _there_.

_Ah, there we go. You can probably feel me more in your mind than you did this morning because I've fed and I'm stronger, less faded now._

Well, that would explain things…

_Of course, the more I'm fed, the stronger I get, and if I were to reside fully in your mind at full strength, it'd probably give you a bad headache. It's why once I'm at full strength, I'll have enough energy to maintain my human form._

_Your point being? _Light asked.

_Feed me fully one more time, and I'll be out of your mind and I'll be able to stray from you a bit more. You want that, right, Light? So when we get home, you can strip, and-_

It seemed like good things never did last.

The brief, sweet moments of L not insisting he do something sexual were over, gone, and done for. R.I.P.

Goodbye, bearable L. Hello, perverted one.

With a sigh, Light shook his head, returning to his desk to gather his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He walked to the door, but he paused and looked back at the spot that he had been accosted by L at, his cheeks taking on a slight pink tinge as he remembered.

_Maybe… it wasn't… so bad…_ Light thought to himself, though he mentally dared L to say anything. _That I enjoyed before doesn't mean I want to do it again or that I'll do it when we get home._

And wisely, L kept his mouth shut as Light left the classroom and headed home.

Of course, Light didn't know what the incubus was planning while lurking in the back of Light's mind, silently plotting.

Though, Light probably would have been horrified if he did know. So perhaps it was best that he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

ChillingShadow: This is based off the manga Aijin Incubus. It's very good. I highly recommend you read it, though it's unfinished...

Seishirou Hitsugaya: Sorry to disappoint... and thank you for pointing that out. I had the feeling I had forgotten something, but couldn't for the life of me remember what it was...

* * *

L was out of Light's head and perched on his bed the moment they set foot in his room. Ignoring the grinning incubus, Light let his bag slide off of his shoulder and locked the door, though there was no need. His sister was at a friends' house for the night, and trusting Light to the house, his parents had went out and wouldn't be back until late that night.

Which left him completely alone with an incubus who was very, very determined to get into his pants- and other part of him as well, no doubt.

Joy…

"Light…" L called from the bed. He had a smirk fixed fully upon pale lips as Light turned to level a suspicious look upon him, patting the bed beside him invitingly. His tail snaked out to point to the spot L was indicating as well, the tip jerking down towards the bed a couple of times in a "come here" gesture.

But Light was not to be taken in. Snorting, he folded his arms and glared at the demon, leaning back against the door- which was the farthest point in the room from L.

"Like hell I'm going to come over there and sit by you," Light snorted contemptuously. The demon had another thing coming if he thought Light would be lured in and taken advantage of so easily. He was not naïve to fall for such unsubtle tactics. "What would we do?" he continued. "Drink tea that you pulled from your ass or something?"

L grinned sharply, hands resting upon his knees to tug them closer to his chest, curling up almost into an upwards-standing ball. "Well… that could be arranged, if you're into that sort of thing," he chuckled mischievously.

Light stared dumbstruck at the demon for a few shocked moments before he shook his head, and coming up to rest on his temple in a gesture of exasperation. "No, L," he said decisively, fixing the demon with a no-nonsense look. "I thought that what we did before… earlier in the classroom would be enough for now."

L started shaking his head even before Light finished speaking, and once he was finished, abruptly stated, "Light. I burn energy continuously. Being outside of your mind, whether incorporeal or not is going to drain me. It's partly why I'm known as a parasite- I can survive inside your mind perhaps indefinitely, but outside of my host…" here L trailed off shaking his head before he continued, "I cannot. At least, not for very long."

Pushing himself off the door, Light leaned forwards to give L a nasty look at that statement. "Then why not just stay inside of my mind and leave me in peace?" he hissed.

Blinking, the demon merely held out a hand in a gesture begging for understandment and simply explained, "Because it's boring, Light. Liken it to spending your whole life trapped inside of your house. You can see and hear what's going on through the windows, but you cannot do anything to influence the outside world. While in your mind, the most I can do is sort through your thoughts and memories, and even they can grow to become scant entertainment."

Light's expression faded to one of contemplation, and he thoughtfully, he slowly said, "I've never… thought about it that way." To be honest, now that L put it in perspective, he felt a bit guilty for trying to encourage L to simply stay within his mind and not bother him. L had human needs and desires, too; he wouldn't want to be cooped up in the same place for a lifetime, so neither would L.

Shrugging, L brought a thumb up to his lips to mouth at it, brushing aside Light's words dismissively. "Why would you have? You've never been stuck inside a person's mind for their lifetime…"

"And that's why you want to be outside so badly?" Light asked, finally feeling as If he understood the reasoning behind the incubus's motives clearly for the first time. "It's why you want to remain corporeal?"

L gave a small smile and bobbed his head, tail flicking and wings fluttering behind him pleasedly. He was glad that Light was coming to understand him. Perhaps it would make him more receptive of his needs…"Yes. I like the human world, Light," L said, holding out his other hand and using it to articulate his words as he explained. "I like the demon realm as well, but incubi and succubae cannot feed off of one another. It must be a human. Granted, there are many demons that get a full meal here and then go back to our realm for a time, because our energy depletes much slower there, but…"

"What?" Light asked, innately curious.

L simply sighed and shrugged, removing his hand from his mouth to speak more clearly. "Well, once you've seen all the demon realm has to offer, it grows boring very quickly. There? It never changes," L shrugged. "It's a constant fixture in time, never changing nor altering. But the human world? Oh, it's so much more interesting. I've been asleep for 50 years- look how much this world has changed during that time! So many new developments and changes! The demon realm is nice, yes, but mundaneness is not. And the human world is never mundane."

Well, that certainly made sense… though Light's few moments of actually sympathizing with L were ruined when the demon smirked and continued, "And because I'd like to stay in the human world and be more than just a spectator, I need you to supply me constantly with food."

Quirking a brow, Light shook his head, feeling as sense of rising hopelessness and irritation welling up within him. "You know, somehow, I thought that this conversation would loop back to that," he muttered, shaking his head. "Goddamn my innate senses…"

"Light," L said firmly, shifting to lean forwards and spear Light with an intent gaze. "You should have known what you had gotten into the first moment I announced what I was."

"I didn't ask for this!" Light cried incredulously, slashing a hand in front of him in anger. It's not like he had _wanted _L around in the first place! He hadn't even believed in beings such as L until the goddamn demon had appeared in front of him earlier this morning!

L nodded amicably, raising a single finger in the air as he stated, "No, not directly. But your subconscious did."

Light froze at that, brows drawing together in confusion as he eyes the incubus perched upon his bed. "My- what the hell are you talking about?" Light queried suspiciously.

"Light. Your desires are so strong, they send out almost a…" L trailed off, a look of frustration crossing his face momentarily as he searched for the right word to aid him in his explanation. "…A beacon to beings such as myself. It was only the fact that your family is under my protection that prevents you or any other member of your family from being targeted by others of my kind."

Silent for a few seconds, Light soon spoke up, asking quietly, "…Is that what you meant when you told me that I was under your protection?"

L nodded. "Yes. As long as you are my host, no other will attempt to invade neither you nor any of your family. We sex demons are very honorable when it comes to other's Hosts."

"…And I'm very thankful to you for that, L…" Light told him truthfully, "but it doesn't mean that I want to be obligated to strip down and… and masturbate whenever you decide you want a snack!"

"I would not abuse the privilege of being hosted by one such as you that way, Light. I take only what I need to survive. And I've told you- after 50 years without food, I need it desperately. My body needs time to recover and restore my energy, and as a result, it's working overtime to try to catch up with the 50 years I've been asleep. Think of it as a bear fresh out of hibernation- what do they do when they first wake up?"

Ah, and here, Light knew what this was leading to. "…They eat."

"Exactly," L nodded, face carefully inscrutable and neutral as he continued. "They eat, because their bodies are starved. And I am at critical levels right now, Light. Even maintaining my form outside of your mind like this is draining to me right now. If I was fully fed and healthy, instead of having just come out of a 50-year long sleep, I would not be so desperate. But as it is… I must request that you feed me."

"Well… that's rather romantic, isn't it?" Light bit out sarcastically, eyes narrowing into annoyed slits. "There's really no love in this relationship, is there? Just, 'I need food. Masturbate now,'" he finished in a commanding voice, meant to be a mockery of L's own husky one.

"Love…?" L's brows furrowed at this unexpected turn of events, a frown starting to subtly tug the corners of his pale lips down. "Why would there be love? I know for a fact that you do not love me- I doubt you even like me. Though I do care for you, Light. You are interesting, and from what I have seen of your memories, you do not seem unnecessarily cruel nor spiteful. And… I care for all of my Hosts, Light."

Taken aback, Light was speechless for a moment before he recovered himself, folding his arms and sighing as he answered, "It's not that I don't like you L, I just don't like your mannerism towards sex. You might regard is as simply food, but to human beings… it's much more intimate."

And here L thought for a moment, biting at his thumb as his mind raced, before he spoke up, slowly and quietly asking"…Would you be more willing if I presented my request in a different manner?"

Not on his life. "No," Light said resolutely. "I just… I don't always feel like doing that whenever you want me to." It's not like he could become turned on simply at the snap of L's fingers. Though, knowing the demon, that would no doubt be appealing to him.

"If I were to get you in the mood?" L grinned at this, shifting out of his crouch and slipping to his feet. Light instantly turned wary at this, not liking the way L's grin seemed to be on the brink of twisting into a leer. "I remember you quite liked my hands…" L said suggestively, tail lashing behind him wickedly.

"L. No," Light reiterated, stepping backwards and holding out his hand in a gesture for L to stop. "Not right now. Just… get back in my head, alright?" Light muttered, turning away and waving his hand in shooing motions. "Maybe later, or in the morning."

That little-"Oh, for God's sake, Light," L hissed, folding his arms and leveling a furious glare at Light. "I've had quite enough of your stubbornness."

"And I'm sick of your insistence!" Light yelled, returning L's glare, refusing to back down. "I'm tired of you continuously insisting I masturbate just so that you can have a full stomach or whatever the hell you regard it as!"

"It's what I live off of!" L shot back, angry now, his tail lashing angrily back and forth, barbed end looking positively dangerous as it whipped around. Black energy started crackling at his fingertips, heralding just how angry L was. "I need it to survive, and you withholding and refusing to give me what I need is as good as slowly killing me!"

"Then go and find someone else to feed off of, because I want you gone!" Light retaliated. "I won't just strip and masturbate at your say-so, L! I won't be your meal ticket!"

"Light," L hissed, black eyes burning brightly, red flickering around the edges of his pupil. "I am attached to you. There is no getting around this, whether you like it or not. Now," he continued, stepping closer to Light, "either you feed me, or I take what I need by force."

"I hope that you're not implying rape, L," Light said venomously, straightening up and disregarding the way L stepped closer threateningly, seeming to loom over Light despite his slightly shorter stature.

"Not rape," L replied, his eyes narrowing. "I cannot feed off of rape- it is a safeguard to prevent my species from feeding off of unwilling humans whenever they please. But I can force you to become willing, if need be."

"I'd like to see you try," Light hissed, in his anger not realizing how his words could be taken. It was as much a blatant invitation for L.

L's eyes opened wide for a split second before he smiled darkly, nodding his head curtly. "Fine."

Before Light had a chance to respond, L's arm slashed out and knocked Light backwards, onto his bed. He landed with a _fwump_ and before he had time to raise himself up, the same iron bands that had entrapped his wrists earlier at the school returned to curl around his wrists, poking up from his mattress.

He leveled a furious glare at L as the demon approached, tail snapping and whipping behind him in anger.

"What the hell, L?!" Light asked angrily, tugging his arms. "Not this shit again!"

"I've told you, Light," L said, hopping on the bed and crawling over Light's prone body, hovering over him on hands and knees, " I'll take what I need by force if I have to. And if that means restraining you, then that is what I shall do." There was a dangerous, desperate look within L's eyes, something that indicated that L would be getting what he needed one way or another. If Light had been a lesser man, he might have quailed under such a look directed at him, but Light was not the type. Instead, he met L's gaze with a furious one of his own, leg flashing out to kick L.

However, L was able to twist away and grab the leg as it came at him, demon reflexes flaring in self-defense. Hissing under his breath, L forced the leg down and silently, more iron binding snaked out of the bed and entrapped Light's legs, preventing any more actions against L.

"L!" Light yelled furiously, twisting in a futile effort to get free. "This is ridiculous. Let me go!"

Eyes narrowing, L sat back and shook his head stubbornly. "No."

"You fucking demon," Light cursed, but suddenly froze as L's hands started undoing his belt, flicking the prong out of the hole agilely and slipping it out of the belt loops fluidly, dropping it to the floor. The glint in L's eyes dared Light to say or do anything, and rebelliously, Light glared back twisting within the bonds that restrained him. "Let me go," Light hissed.

L ignored that in favor of unbuttoning Light's trousers, drawing both pants and underwear silently down Light's legs, snapping his fingers to remove the bonds only momentarily so he could take the clothing articles fully of Light before they reappeared once more around Light's ankles with another snap of L's fingers.

It left Light bare and fully exposed to L, unable to resist as the incubus took his limp flesh firmly in hand and began stroking it with a look of set determination upon his face. Light shuddered and bucked his hips up into L's touch, unable to help himself as the pale, electrified fingers danced along his length teasingly.

Biting his lips to prevent himself from crying out, Light glared up at L defiantly, refusing to succumb to the pleasure the incubus was gifting him with.

Bat wings fluttering agitatedly behind him, L leaned forwards to hover over Light, staring straight into his eyes. "Don't try to make me believe you don't like this," L said quietly, yet firmly. Light only glared more fiercely at him, trying to shift away from L, only to be stopped by the iron bonds.

Quirking a brow at Light's persistence, L stopped his actions momentarily to lean forwards, slowly undoing the buttons to Light's white shirt, pushing both shirt ad tan blazer down his arms. L snapped his fingers once more to let the bonds dissipate, push the clothes off of Light's arms, and then another snap of his fingers and the iron rings returned.

But this time, L didn't renew his assault on Light's body. As the bonds reformed around Lights' wrists, L shuddered, swaying unsteadily above Light, tail and wings falling limp as his eyes slipped closed and a hand was brought up to rest on his temple.

Seeing L suddenly seem to weakened disturbed Light enough to ask, despite what L was attempting to do to him, "L… is there something wrong?"

L shook his head, black hair waving gently with the motions. He looked as if he were to topple over, and it took him a moment before he was able to reply. "I... using those bonds drained my strength. I can't… I need more, Light," he murmured shakily, black eyes snapping open and fixing upon Light with a positively _hungry_ look.

"Need more..? What the hell are you talking about?!" Light exclaimed, asking the question with a high level of distrust in his voice, narrowing his eyes at L. He wished he could move away, but goddamn these bonds! Light cursed them to hell and back in the corner of his mind.

"Sex, Light," L said quietly but fervently, eyes opening wide, hands resting upon Light's shoulders as he leaned down to spear Light with an intent look. "I need full sex to recover. Only an orgasm from you that way will give me the energy I need. It's not enough otherwise…"

Light froze, shocked at L's words and the implications that came with them before he spurred into action. "Like FUCK I'm having sex with you!" he yelled, arching his body in an attempt to throw L off of him. L hung on, however, and slipped down Light's body to rest between his thighs, at eye level with Light's aroused cock.

He flicked his eyes up to meet Light's furious- and strangely apprehensive- ones, quirking a brow. "Frankly, Light, I don't think you have a choice," L said firmly, before he grasped Light's thighs firmly and put his tongue out to lick almost cattishly at Light's cock.

And fuck if it didn't feel good, Light had time to think, because L's tongue was hot and tingled with the same electricity that crackled at the tips of his fingers. Not strong enough to be painful, just enough to send little tingles racing up and down his length, left in the wake of the strokes of L's soft, smooth tongue. Light was all-too-willing to allow this, but when L hitched himself forwards and his hands started trailing inwards, farther up his thighs and down, Light snapped taut, panicking. "Damn it, L! Not like… not like this!" he panted, trying to squirm away and prevent those hands from going any further to where Light didn't want them.

"Hush, Light. You brought it upon yourself." And then, the demon rolled his eyes, fangs baring in a mirthless, hard smile as he dabbled his fingers in the precum shining on the tip of Light's cock, before trailing them down to the cleft. "Besides, it's not like you haven't done this with anyone else-"

"What the hell are you talking about, L?!" Light exclaimed, a flash of disbelief crossing over his face. He turned his head to stare straight at L as he growled out, "I _am_ a virgin, you idiot!"

L froze, his large obsidian eyes widening to epic proportions as he froze, hand loosening around Light's erection. "What?" he whispered, looking up through long, shaggy bangs, regarding Light with incredulousy. "This is… you're a _virgin?_" he breathed.

Mind frantically going back to hastily scan over Light's memories, L could find no evidence that Light had ever engaged in sex with another human. Which meant that Light was being truthful. Which meant that L had been about to…

Light glared at the insensitive sex demon, flicking sweaty caramel-colored hair out of his eyes. "Of course," he hissed venomously. "Why do you think I was so reluctant to do this? I hadn't planned on having my first experience with sex as having a demon's dick shoved up my ass!"

L flinched at that, recoiling slightly. "I…" he trailed off, at a loss for words. Guilt overtook him them- he hadn't planned on this happening. He had planned to seduce Light, perhaps persuade him gently to masturbate or something of the sort by subtly arousing him, but things had spiraled out of control, his anger making him snap and his hunger and demon instincts to overtake him.

He needed food; he craved it, a gnawing hole having been created in his stomach after 50 years of sleep and no food. Even now, he felt his wings and tail begin the slightest trembles, felt his body begin weakening. His fit of anger and use of power in using the bonds to restrain Light had sapped him of whatever energy he'd gained from Light from the past two orgasms, and it was taking a toll on his body.

He was in dire need of sexual energy, but this… what he was doing was wrong. Even as an incubus, the very embodiment of sex and lust, he understood how important a human's first time with sex was. It was a huge hurdle to cross, that loss of virginity, and L couldn't, in good conscience, simply take Light's without his consent, however willing L was sure Light would become during the act itself.

He might have been a demon, but he still had his morals and standards. Light deserved better than this for his first experience with sex.

He withdrew his fingers and sat back, head bowed as guilt wracked through him. "Light," he whispered, the regretful tone gaining Light's attention. "I… I truly am sorry, but you don't understand."

L held up his hand, still not meeting Light's angry eyes. L's pale hand was trembling, the skin stretched tight around the long, fragile-looking bones. "My energy levels are dangerously depleted. You don't understand… my body has been pushed to the very brink, and I'm starving. I need food, I _need_ some sort of sexual contact from you so I won't die, and it needs to be more powerful than a meager orgasm caused by a handjob."

Light's eyes softened upon hearing L's words, sensing the true regret and hearing the desperation in his husky voice. "L… I'm sorry, but I don't want my first time to be like this. This doesn't feel right to me, and though I understand you need food, if you persist down this path, I'll fight you every step of the way. I won't submit willingly."

"Then what do you propose, Light?" L asked, finally raising his head, regarding Light with desperation in his eyes. "I've not lived this long only to die at the hands of your stubbornness. Something must be done, and soon, or I fear I will fade."

Light had nothing to say to that. Tina deep breath, he closed his eyes, mind racing through his options.

L had said... the incubus had said that he needed an orgasms more powerful than one caused by a handjob. Okay. So, the demon obviously needed something more than that. Right. There were a lot of options, right?

…Well, maybe there weren't.

He refused to be taken by L; that would not be happening. He would not have his first time be taken by a demon. So maybe he could… persuade the demon to give him a blowjob or something?

No; that was about the same as a handjob, and he didn't think he could ask something like that of L, not really.

But what else was there? The incubus needed something; alright, so he needed actual sex. The whole shebang. Right.

Light blinked as the realization hit him, fingers twitching within his binds as he thought.

…So.

Well, okay.

He could… he could do that.

It wasn't how he had hoped to have his first time go, but… it was _something_, wasn't it? If it would help L…

Well, he didn't really want the incubus to die. To go away and leave him alone, certainly, but not… not _die_.

He could. He could try that. He could do it.

Steeling himself, Light looked up, gazing at L speculatively. The demon's heart-shaped face was pale, skin appearing to be stretched tight over his cheekbones, the dark circles ringing his large eyes standing out in stark relief against the bleached skin. Well, L certainly wasn't unappealing, Light thought, though he knew he was being stingy in his criticism of L's appearance.

He wasn't a woman by any means, but there was a certain sly, fey look to L that appealed to Light in an odd way. And remembering earlier this morning, when L had turned on his seductive-incubus-mode and had come onto Light…

He shivered at the remembrance. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Yeah, it wasn't his ideal thought of a first time, but Light was a male, and a very hormonal, teenaged boy at that, and the thought of sex in any form was extremely arousing to him. Even thinking about it sent a flash of heat through his stomach, anticipation curling in his groin at the thought of it.

Shuddering as mental images of L sprawled underneath him flashed through his mind, it was the final brick in his mental wall of reasoning. So maybe, he really did want this. It didn't make him gay, certainly, but he couldn't deny that the thought of actually having sex with L was alluring. Well... and he was a sex demon- there was no reason to be ashamed of wanting L, was there? He probably had some special seductive aura or something…

Steeling himself, he called L's name, making the demon's eyes snap open, wide obsidian gaze focusing fully and intensely on Light. There was a hungry, desperate look to his black eyes that sent shivers down Light's spine. Now that he had decided to do this, decided he _wanted_ this, he could barely hold himself in check, hot blood rushing through his veins and making him almost tremble in excitement.

"Light?" L asked, and the openness of L's face at the inquiry only served to heighten Light's desire of the demon. "Do you have some sort of idea?"

Light nodded, forcing himself to remain calm. "Yeah, release me first, though. This is kind of uncomfortable."

"Ah." L nodded and snapped his fingers quietly. Immediately, the rough ropes unwrapped themselves from Light's wrists, receding back into the bed and disappearing as If they had never been there. Light sat up, rubbing his sore, reddened wrists gratefully.

L sat back, cocking his head to the side, patiently awaiting Light's idea. It was a bit hard to focus, with the gnawing hole in his stomach taking over his attention. It was probably the reason he didn't notice Light shift up, muscles tensing.

And then, in a lightning-quick move, too fast for L to react to, he pushed L off of him. The momentum sent L sprawling back on Light's bed, the impact of his back upon the mattress knocking his breath from him momentarily, black eyes wide and stunned.

Light grinned and shifted himself to straddle L, snatching both of L's slim wrists in his hand and pinning them to the bed, above L's head. Looking down upon L, the fact that he had a demon of all things, trapped underneath him… it was a very powerful, ready feeling and Light reveled in it.

Shifting, Light braced his free hand on the bed next to L's head, relieving some of his weight onto that hand and leaned down close to L's face. The thin, pale face was a picture of utter shock at the sudden reversal in position, but that was quickly being overtaken by a mixture of apprehension and anger, the mixed emotions flashing over his drawn face.

"This is very reminiscent of not too long ago… I believe you had me in quite a similar position as I have you in right now." Light's smirk widened even as L's pale lips twisted downwards in displeasure, his tail curling and uncurling in angry motions upon the bed. Pleased at the way things were turning out, Light's amber eyes nonetheless narrowed as he continued, "It doesn't feel good to be overpowered in this way, does it, L?"

"Is that what this is, Light?" L hissed, yanking his arms in an attempt to free them from Light's grip, but it was to no avail. Extremely displeased and somewhat apprehensive at being at Light's mercy like this, L brought his tail up and jabbed the pointed tip into Light's side in an attempt to force Light to release him.

Light let out a yelp at being prodded so harshly by the sharp end of L's black tail. He turned his head to the side, glaring fiercely at it as he shifted more upwards so his weight was supported on his knees and he wouldn't topple over.

Cursing under his breath, Light grabbed ahold of the annoying appendage, holding it tightly within his grasp to prevent getting painfully poked by it again.

L froze at the contact, eyes widening as his tail was clutched in Light's hands. It provoked an oddly pleasurable feeling, having his tail held by someone, and he had to bite his lip to prevent a sound of shocked surprise from being issued forth.

Light only grinned upon seeing L's surprise and he held L's tail down, keeping it firmly in place to prevent any future jabbings. "This isn't revenge, L," Light said, shaking his head. At L's dry look, he backtracked somewhat. "Well, maybe a little bit. But it's not the main idea."

"Then what is this?" L growled, lifting his hips and trying to scoot to the left and further away from Light.

"You need food."

Light's blunt statement stopped L short.

"Yes…" L drew out, quirking a suspicious black brow, but allowing Light to go on.

Light shook his head, letting his grip on L's tail go slightly, afraid that he was grasping it too tightly. L had looked distinctly uncomfortable when he had first taken ahold of it. L's tail went limp in his grip, relaxing as it was released and relieved, Light continued, telling L, "But I'm not willing to bottom for you this first time around."

L's black eyes narrowed, seeing the turn this was taking and not liking it in the least. "Your point?"

Light opened his mouth, and then promptly closed it. Goddamn… he didn't want to just go right out and say it- he still was inexperienced enough to get embarrassed by saying such things. Instead, he opted to go around the issue for now. "You can still get food this way, right? You don't have to be on top, you just need my sexual energy to feed off of."

L blinked, not expecting this, nodded suspiciously and quietly said, "…Yes. As long as you orgasm, I'll be able to feed off of it." Oh, he knew where this was going…

Sighing, Light released L's wrists and tail to lean back and rub his hand through his hair. "L… I really don't want to do this-"

"The erection poking into my thigh says that you're lying, Light," L quickly said, cutting Light off. He shifted to draw up his leg, rubbing the thigh against Light's length. The human let out a strangled gasp at the contact, closing his eyes briefly before opening them once more.

Okay. Fine. Light's eyes narrowed as he decided to hell with it and laid all his cards on the table and firmly said, "L. I'm willing to do this with you- to have sex, as long as _I'm_ not the one on bottom."

L stopped in his movements, glaring up at Light. "That's cruel."

Light quirked a brow haughtily. "What?"

Huffing, L's head lifted and then dropped back onto the bed in irritation, trying to think of a way to force Light to understand why he didn't want to be in this position. "Light… I'm a demon- a very powerful one. I'm not- I'm not comfortable being in this position, in power to a human. I have no idea what you'll do to me-"

Light shook his head, not caring for what L was saying. He was not one to hurt others simply because they displeased him, wasn't one to take advantage of other's weaknesses. "I won't be deliberately cruel to you, L."

"How do I know that? I've known you for only the past day, Light. And from what I've seen, I really don't think you like me, Light. How do I know that you won't harm me while in a weakened state to take out your irritation with me? I may be a demon, but I do feel pain and hurt like any other living being."

"You have such a little opinion of me, L."

"Millennia of dealing with humans have made me quite distrustful of them. If you've seen what I've seen and experienced what I have, you'd be leery of letting your body be under the control of one, too."

"That may be so, L, but you'll have to either trust me not to harm you or settle with me jacking off. Your choice."

And with that, Light sat back, folding his arms as he allowed L a moment to think.

L… L was not happy about this. He didn't relish the thought of giving up control to anyone, much less a human when he was in such a weakened state. How embarrassing, to have been brought low and forced into this position by a mere human… Allow the human to top? Ridiculous, L snorted mentally, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

…And yet… the thought… was not …._displeasing_.

Worrisome, certainly, but not… _not erotic_. Light was certainly very handsome, more so than any of his previous Hosts. And there was just something about Light that was special, that made L a little more… disinclined to _not_ do this.

And already, he could feel his inhibitions crumbling as he thought about it, his desperate need for food, for energy, overtaking his misgivings at the whole situation. Perhaps if he were not so damn hungry, he could have resisted, persuaded Light to give in or make do with some other form of orgasm until he could seduce Light into giving in, but this was not the case.

Hunger was clawing at his stomach, making him lightheaded and willing to say anything if he could just be satisfied. It was a mindless, all-consuming hunger that made him willing to say _yes_, if only he could be satisfied, fully satisfied for the first time in 50 years.

And it was the hunger that drove him to open his mouth and issue a quiet, "Alright."

Light blinked, cocking his head; from wheat he had seen of the incubus, he hadn't through L would be willing to go along with this. He would have thought L would decline, to demand Light to release him and be satisfied with him simply masturbating.

L's agreement… "You're sure?" Light asked tentatively, shifting forwards so that his face was only a few centimeters away from L's own, staring into hungry, desperate obsidian eyes. He released L's tail, finding that it only lay limply upon the bed to his relief, and brought his hand up to cup L's cheek, searching his pale face for any sign of trickery.

"Yes. But you must understand," L continued, eyes open wide, "that I've never… I've never been in this certain position. Being who I am, I was always reluctant to let someone overpower me in that way. If I allow this," and here L's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched tight, fisting in the sheets, "you _will not _abuse the trust I'm willing to give to you. Do you understand?"

Light stared hard into L's eyes, searching them, before he nodded. L was asking him not to cause him any pain that wasn't necessary; he could do that. "I promise," he told L, injecting as much honesty into his voice as he could. "I won't do anything to break your trust."

L paused for a moment, before he relaxed somewhat in Light's grip, although his body, as a whole, remained tense. Turning his head away, L muttered, "This was not how I was planning for the night to go…"

"What?" Light hadn't caught all of that. But L shook his head, dismissing the words and turned his head back to Light.

"You do know how to do this, right?"

…Whoa. Hold up.

Light's eyes widened upon being asked the question- theory and practice were two very different things. Sure, he'd seen a few of his sister's yaoi mangas left open on her bed when he went to go and help her with homework, and a few times, when she'd left to go to the bathroom, he'd flipped through a few- just out of curiosity of course. So he knew how this worked, but actually applying it, so to speak…

L saw the hesitancy and unsurely on Light's face and grimaced. Well, Light was a virgin, after all, so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised… Still.

Sighing, L's tail flicked upon the bedsheets, prodding Light in the side once more- but gently, so as not to hurt him but more to gain his attention. "Let me up," L sighed, shifting restlessly underneath Light's heavier mass. "We'll have to make some adjustments."

Light quirked a brow at L's words, and the incubus rolled his eyes. "I'm not planning on doing anything to you, Light. You don't know how to do this, and I do. If you want to be on top, I need preparation, and as you don't know how to do it, I'll have to take care of it."

"Oh." Light nodded and released L's wrists, sitting back. L sat up, and Light eyed him- L still had all of his clothes on. "You'll need to take those off," Light told him, at which the incubus leveled an annoyed look at Light, already in the process of taking his shirt off.

"I know that," L hissed, pulling his long-sleeved, white shirt up and over his head, tossing it next to Light's own clothes onto the floor.

L actually had quite the nice body, Light noted, raking his eyes over L's form while the incubus was distracted unzipping his jeans. Lightly toned, smooth, white skin, little hair, and a slim waist…

Very nice. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all…

And then, L shifted, slipping off his worn jeans, and Light's mouth went dry upon seeing L's long, nicely muscled legs and slim hips. L…

Seeing him like this, it was a very alluring sight, and Light found he could scarcely tear his eyes as L rose to his knees in front of Light, pushing the human back so that he could straddle his hips. L's exposed cock brushed against his own as L settled onto his thighs, and Light had to suppress a groan at the jolt of pure arousal that ran through him at the contact.

L noticed Light's intense eyes upon him- it was hard not to, with the intensity emanating from the lovely amber depths. "It's alright to stare, Light," L told him matter-of-factly, seeing Light jolt as his words penetrated the silence of the room. "I'm an incubus. I was born to be desirable to the eyes of humans, no matter their sex." He gave Light a little smile then, a bit shaky, as if he were trying to reassure himself instead of Light. "In fact, I'd be more bothered if you didn't stare. I'd worry that I was losing my touch."

Light grinned at that, suddenly feeling much more at ease. Reaching up, he gently grasped L's hips, pulling him a bit closer so that he was resting more firmly and comfortably upon his thighs. "You don't need to worry about losing your touch, L," he teased the incubus slightly.

L blinked at that, cocking his head. But he had assumed, due to Light's reluctance… "And here I thought you didn't like males…"

Light paused momentarily, but then his face shifted, lips tilting upward in the very beginning of a smile. "You're the exception," Light told him. "I don't have a choice, really. But… I also am grateful that it was you and not some other incubus. I don't think I'd want to be with any other male but you."

Light purposely didn't exclude succubae, and L picked up on that, lips turning down into a frown. "But you'd be with a female?"

"Like I said, only exception, L," Light reminded the incubus, reaching up to tap L's temple lightly. "Remember?"

"Huh. Evasive," L muttered, tail flicking about almost absentmindedly behind him, the smooth surface sliding over Light's bare legs, the friction creating an almost tickling sensation. Shaking his head, L dismissed the thought and shifted forwards, bracing one hand on the bed and resting all of his weight on his knees, rising up higher to hover over Light's legs.

"L, what are you-" Light started confusedly, but L cut him off by shaking his head, obsidian-black eyes rising to meet Light's in an intense stare.

"Hold me up a bit," L told Light quietly, placing his free right hand on Light's and constricting, making Light's hand grip his hip tighter. Light did so, and L nodded, pleased. "Yes, just like that."

And ten, L let go of Light's hand and brought his right hand up, staring unblinkingly at it while he rubbed his fingers together.

Light's brows furrowed as he shifted underneath L, trying to get more comfortable on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Lubrication," L replied, and then looked down at Light, tilting his head to the side. The motion caused some of L's shaggy hair to fall to the side, exposing his white throat and pointed ears. It made him look fey and unnatural, combined with the wings Light could just barely see rising from over L's shoulders and the tail that was fwipping about restlessly behind him.

And it hit Light, so very suddenly, that he was about to actually have sex. With a sex _demon_ nonetheless.

How odd.

The bizarreness of the situation struck Light as somewhat humorous, and he had to stifle a sudden chuckle at the thought. L's fingers paused in their rubbing motion and he cocked his head, quirking a brow questioningly at Light.

"What?"

"Nothing, L," Light dismissed. His eyes locked upon L's fingers that were now gleaming with a clear, wet, seemingly slippery substance and he jerked his chin at L's fingers. "What is that?"

"This?" L held up his fingers, allowing Light to see that all five of them were coated in the substance. "This is lubrication. One of the advantages to being an incubus is that we provide our own all-purpose lubrication. It takes a bit of energy," L said, wincing a bit at that, "but it's really very useful, and can be produced from anywhere- all it takes is energy and a bit of friction."

"Oh," Light nodded, and then seeing L lean forwards slightly, lowering his hand, he blinked. "You're going to…"

L nodded, looking mildly uncomfortable as his hand paused, resting on the juncture just below where his tail attached to his spine. "Yes. One of the things I've learned after being hosted by numerous men- and from B, in our little impromptu talk earlier today- is that preparation is necessary for this. You said that you don't know how to do this, and as such, I'll simply spare you the fumbling and do it myself."

Taking a deep breath, L muttered, looking away, "Of course, I've never done this before, either, so it's a bit touch-and-go…"

"You've never done this?" Light asked incredulously, staring up at the grimacing incubus. "But… you've been hosted by men! Surely you've topped?"

"No," L said quietly, looking back down to Light. "I never deigned to fully have intercourse with them, one way or the other. I rarely chose to take a corporeal form while attached to them, as I had no desire to. I simply stayed in their minds and gave them erotic dreams to orgasm from and fed off of them from within. Those that I did come out for, I rarely stayed corporeal for long, and if I did engage in physical acts with them, it never went so far as penetration, because my hosts very rarely evoked any desire in me."

Light's eyes narrowed in irritation at this, and his hands gripped L's slim hips tighter, which was no doubt a bit uncomfortable if L's sudden wince was anything to go by. "Hypocrite," Light hissed. "So you're as much as a virgin as I am in this matter."

"No," L denied. "In the years before Beyond accidentally cursed me, there were quite a few succubae that I was involved with."

"Oh." Feeling contrite, Light relented, relaxing his grip upon L's hips.

The incubus sighed and shrugged, wings flapping a few times subconsciously in nervous anticipation. "May I continue?"

Light nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead."

"Thank you," L muttered, and then taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he raised his tail higher out of the way and slowly slipped his hand down, trailing down the cleft of his ass cheeks until he reached the little puckered entrance.

Here he paused, taking another deep, steadying breath.

From what he'd heard from Beyond and watching other men's fantasies, this was necessary unless he wanted the experience to be painful. Provided, he'd really rather be doing this to Light rather than himself, but Light wasn't cooperating and he could feel the aching gnawing getting worse, having to had expend some of his energy to make the lubrication coating his fingers, so he had to resort to this.

But at least it was him doing this, and not Light. He didn't think… as much as he cared for Light, he wasn't quite ready to trust the human that far as of yet. Demons were flighty, generally distrustful creatures due to past experiences with humans, and L was no exception.

The closest he'd ever gotten to trusting a human fully was Light's grandfather, and part of that was because the man was so old there was nothing he could actually do to L to harm him. And from careful examination of the man's mind in the few years L had been with him, he had no desire whatsoever to harm L at all.

And then, there was Light… for all intents and purposes, he didn't seem like the type to go back on his word, and that was the sole reason L gave him the slightest amount of trust. The sole reason that he was even willing to allow Light to be the penetrator for this act was based on the fact that examination of his mind and actions, and that his grandfather wanted L to be attached to him, proved that he was able to be trusted.

But it didn't mean that he was entirely comfortable with this. Beyond had said that it would be painful, from the few experiences in which he had bottomed for other incubi or humans- Beyond was much more trusting than L was- and that this was the only way to make it less so.

And L didn't exactly relish pain. So there was this.

He bit his lip and clenched the sheets tightly in his bracing hand as he forced himself to proceed, rubbing the lubrication around on the little pucker. It felt weird, L thought as he closed his eyes, focusing wholly on the task at hand.

Foreign and weird, for he was not one that was born to like this, like Beyond was, and was not something he'd ever imagined himself doing. Still, he persisted, recalling Beyond's words from earlier that day.

_Preparation? Oh you're actually gonna do it with your host? You must really like him, because you were always kind of a prude, never wanting to do stuff like that with any of your humans._

_But the way you need to go about it is simple in theory, but a bit more complicated in real life. Dry friction can hurt, so you need to make sure the outside is lubed up too, to make the actual movement easier. And then, you slip one finger inside, and from there, it's relatively simple. Just make sure it's wet and lubed up enough, or it's gonna hurt. Go slowly, because the muscle needs time to actually stretch and adjust. If you take it slow enough, it shouldn't hurt other than a sort of burning and a weird stretch._

_The trick to actually make to feel good is the prostate, L. It's hard to explain- it's almost like a small… nodule? Yeah, nodule that's located in the inner walls. Feels amazing as all fuck if you rub it- Mello's got pretty good fingers, or so Near tells me… Whoa, sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to freak you out with the details!_

_But anyway… you find that, and everything's good. You finish the prep, make sure everything's wet and stretched, and then from there, it's pretty much like regular sex. _

_If you want, L, I could show you- Hey, hey, I was kidding! Though, I dunno… with the curse and all, you might just like it… if I remember right… hey, hey! Calm down- I know you're still angry about that, but- watch where you're lobbing those fireballs, L- ACK!_

Right. Beyond was a bit annoying, but he could be a veritable source of information. Just slip one finger inside indeed…

Snorting quietly to himself, L shook his head. And then, although he was reluctant to do it- because this was not something he'd ever really wanted to do- he made himself bend his fingers and twist his wrist, slipping his index finger through the ring of muscle and inside of himself.

Oh, fuck-

L choked on a gasp, his eyes widening as the muscles inside of his ass clamped down on that solitary, intruding finger.

It felt so weird, but… fuck if it didn't feel… good. It felt good, and mindlessly, he added another finger, ignoring the stretch of adding it too early in lieu of rubbing the two around, little shocks of pleasure shooting down his spine from the feeling. His muscles rippled around the intrusion, as if they were trying to draw his fingers deeper, and in a mindless, desperate need to sate the desire burning through him, he pushed them as far as they would go, fingers of his free hand clenching in frustration as they were not able to go as deep as L craved them to go.

His ink-black locks fell into his eyes as he allowed his head to drop, shifting his legs wider in a bid to allow his fingers to travel deeper within himself. God, it just felt- it felt so good, better than any sex he'd had with succubae. For some reason, it seemed as if the walls of his ass were overly sensitive, and through his haze, his mind was able to lock onto the thought that perhaps, Beyond's curse had affected more than just what he could feed off of.

He'd kill the-

His fingers suddenly shifted much deeper as he moved his hips forwards just a margin, and they pressed up against a little nub within himself, making his mind go blank as a bolt of pure heat shot through him, making any thoughts vanish in the wake of pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Relentlessly, his fingers never stilling, L pressed and rubbed his fingers over his prostate, little shivers wracking his body at the feeling.

If it felt like this with just his fingers- he shuddered at the thought of what it would feel like when Light was fully sheathed within him. Big and hard and filling him up to the brim-

He gasped once more, feeling his blood begin to churn within his body at the erotic ministrations and thoughts running through his mind, going straight to his cock and making it start to harden. A thin sheen of sweat started forming at his temples as he shifted his hips restlessly, unable to keep still as L's middle and index finger rubbed and scissored relentlessly within his own ass.

Light watched, transfixed as L's closed eyes squeezed tightly shut, a gasp forced between his pale lips, wings fluttering and twitching restlessly upon his back, tail writhing upon the bed. He saw L's cock start to harden, rising slowly from the nest of black curls at its base as he shifted agitatedly on top of him.

L's own cock and warm skin rubbing over his own made desire start to curl at the base of his stomach, blossoming into full-blown arousal. He blinked, trying to clear his mind, to see that L's eyes had slid open, glazed with pleasure and the slightest hint of worry.

Seeing this, Light's brows furrowed and one of his hands slid upwards from L's hip to curl around the side of his face, urging it down and closer to his own. "L? What's wrong?" he breathed, thumb rubbing gently over a sharp cheekbone.

L's lips parted, trembling as he licked them, finding them to have gone dry and shakily replied, "I… I don't know… he said that it would be uncomfortable, but it's not… and... oh, God, it's hard to think, but I don't want to stop…." L gasped the last part, blinking once, eyes opening wide, as wide as they were able to go, fixing upon Light's. "Beyond. Beyond did this…the curse…"

"L? What do you-!" Light's startled, confused words were cut off as he saw L's glazed look be wiped off of his face, replaced with one of frustration and desire. L jerked his hand out of his ass, bringing it up to rub the fingers together in hasty motions, a thick, clear shine quickly becoming visible upon them.

"I don't- can't wait anymore," L snarled, shaking his head, regarding Light from under jagged bangs. Light felt a thrill of mixed apprehension and lust run down his spine, seeing L as he was, wild in lustful abandon. His pointed ears poked out from a thicket of black spikes becoming weighted down by droplets of sweat, shining on his skin and forcing his hair down, to fall around his shoulders and into his black eyes, burning brightly with lust and holding the slightest hint of red to them.

His fingers fully coated in clear lubrication, L shifted quickly and fluidly backwards so that he was resting more firmly atop Light's thigh. Before Light had a chance to recover or even ask what L meant to do, his cock was grasped firmly in L's hand, lubricated fingers slicking the heated flesh. Caught off-guard by the sudden movement, Light could only gasp and arch his hips into L's stroking hand, little prickles of electricity zinging along L's fingers as he spread the lubrication along Light's length, sending waves of pleasure through him.

L gasped at the contact along with Light, able to feel everything the human was feeling, experiencing it alongside the human. Unable to take it anymore, L tore his fingers away from Light's cock, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of the haze he had become enveloped in. He was getting too caught up in this, to desperate to have Light inside of him that it was scaring him.

But that worry got pushed to the back of his mind at the feel of Light's warm fingers tracing tentatively over his sides, and he raised his eyes to meet Light's lovely amber, a slight hint of worry evident beneath the pure desire clouding his gaze. "L?" Light whispered, finely arched brows drawing together, worried at the way Light simply sat poised atop of him, tremors working their way through the incubus's pale body. "Are you alright?"

Mutely, L nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from Light's. His eyes were so warm, almost a golden color, so very inviting. There was nothing distrustful about those eyes that shone such a warm color, and L knew with sudden clarity that Light would not hurt him. His old friend would not have directed him to Light if he had not been sure that his grandson would not harm L under any circumstances, aware of L's paranoia and reasoning behind that.

Which meant… that he would be safe if he were to do…

With sudden determination, L brought his hands up to press firmly upon Light's chest, bracing himself and preventing Light from getting up as he lifted himself up and shifted forwards so that the very head of Light's cock was pressing against his entrance.

Light's eyes flew wide upon at the sudden action and he tried to get up, to do… do _something_, but L only pushed down harder, shaking his head silently. His eyes flicked down to meet Light's and the human watched, transfixed as L allowed his thigh muscles to relax, sinking down relentlessly onto his cock, enveloped within a burning-hot, tight sheath inch by inch.

L shuddered and threw his head back, a sharp cry torn from his throat as he felt as if he were being spilt open by Light's girth, painful yet so very wonderful at the same time, reveling in the feel of being filled so full little by little. His fingers dug into the planes of Light's firm chest as he forced his body to take all of Light in, impaling himself relentlessly upon Light's cock.

The human underneath him swore softly and reached out to take L's hips in his hands, helping to steady him, even as he subtly pushed L down further upon his length. L let out a little groan from the back of his throat as he slid down to take all of Light in, freezing once he felt his inner thighs connect with Light's hips and his balls pressed flush against his ass.

Licking his lips, L slitted his eyes open, freezing at the look of pure hunger and eroticism that had overtaken Light's face. Burning amber eyes raked over his body, so intent that L could imagine them leaving a burning trail in their wake.

Desire flaring at that heady thought, L wetted his lips once more, before he tentatively shifted his hips, lifting himself up until only the enlarged head of Light's cock remained with his body and then gracefully dropped back down upon it.

The tip of Light's cock struck directly against his prostate, and that combined with the feeling of being filled so abruptly once more had L quivering and throwing his head back, a strangled scream making its way from his throat as pleasure raced up his spine in fiery streaks.

Light threw his head back as L sunk down onto him once more, gritting his teeth. It felt so good… opening his eyes, he let his eyes wander down L's tautly-strung body, admiring the smooth planes and tight muscles quivering in euphoria. His fingers itched to caress that body so near him, taking him in so welcomingly, and he did so, reaching out to smooth his hands up L's waist and side of his torso.

A small moan wound its way from L's lips, and head bowed, he lifted himself up once more and dropped down. But he continued this time, sliding up and down Light's cock, harsh pants and sharp cries torn from his throat. And it felt so good, so wonderful to have Light inside of him like this, spearing him open and relentlessly rubbing his inner walls and prostate. And Lights' hands, he cracked open an eye as he felt Light's hands smooth over his body, slipping around to caress his shoulder blades.

Never stopping in his movements, he shivered as Light's fingers slowly slid closer to his wings that were hanging limply, too consumed by pleasure to hold them upright. All of his attention was focused on that one little spot inside of him that sent such wonderful, scalding heat racing through his body every time Light resheathed himself inside of his body.

But now, with Light's hands tracing little circles into his skin, inching closer and closer to them… L gasped in shock as Light finally slid his hands to L's wings, fingers of one hand caressing the base of L's left wing, rubbing gently around the spot where human skin connected to leathery membrane, and the other hand holding the right wing itself, tracing the top and along the lines where the bones were. "Light-!" L rasped, shoulders bowing and back arching up into Light's clever hands, the rhythm of his rising and falling faltering in favor of enjoying the new stimuli.

Light smiled wickedly, delicately rubbing and fondling L's small wings. He gave a small thrust of his hips upwards, pressing himself deeper into L and was rewarded with another garbled exclamation of his name.

He removed one of his hands from L's wings and trailed it down the incubus's torso, lingering momentarily to pinch a pink, pert nipple, before continuing down, over L's quivering stomach muscles until his fingers rested just above L's pale cock.

L stilled momentarily, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering in desire to look down upon Light. Like this, hair strewed haphazardly about his face and shoulders, tips of pointed ears sticking out from thick locks of hair and an expression of mixed desperation and desire upon L's pale face… the incubus truly was an erotic sight, riding him so beautifully.

Blinking through lidded eyes, L bowed his head, removing one hand from Light's chest where small, red crescent marks were starting to bloom and laid it atop Light's, gently pushing, urging it down. "Please…" L said huskily, a thread of pleading woven through his voice that had gone hoarse in the wake of voicing his pleasure. "I need…"

Smiling, Light obliged and moved his hand down to grasp L's pale length, delighting in the delicious shudder the demon gave at this. His inner muscles clamped down so tightly upon Light, but he made no attempt to move, only leaned his weight forwards onto his hands and clenched his thighs tightly around Light's hips.

Quirking a brow, Light squeezed L's cock, resulting in what might have been a garbled, unintelligible plea. Heady with the though that he had L so in his power with just a simple touch, his lips tugged upwards in a small smile. "I'll only move if you do," Light whispered wickedly, thrusting his hips upwards while stroking once along L's cock to make sure L understood what he was saying.

L groaned deeply in the back of his throat before he nodded once and impaled himself once more onto Light, quickly working up a rhythm, sliding up and down Light's cock as Light stroked him in tempo with the movements of his hips.

It was pure ecstasy, rendering L's mind incapable of anything else other than what he was doing and feeling, but somehow, it was not enough. Light couldn't go far enough inside of him, and he couldn't lift himself up and drop back down fast enough.

_It wasn't enough._

He stilled on top of Light, fingers clenching and curling desperately on top of his stomach. "Harder, Light…harder- I can't…" L panted desperately, looking down at him with desire and a silent pleading in his obsidian eyes.

Light blinked, the sudden lack of friction on his penis snapping him back to attention, and seeing the desperation written on L's face drove his desire to new heights.

Using the strength in his abdomen, he hauled himself up, bracing his hands on L's shoulders as he pushed backwards. The momentum carried both of them backwards, forcing L onto his back with Light on top of him, cock still buried deep within the heat of L's ass.

"Light!" L keened, thrusting his hips upwards and gasping as it forced the length deeper inside of him. It felt so wonderful, so goddamn good to be filled and have Light's hard length rubbing against him, in all the right places and right ways, and he craved it so badly!

Grinning, Light adjusted himself, shifting his hips so that he rested more firmly between L's thighs, nudging them open further. Sliding his hands down L's shoulders, he laced his fingers with L's and pressed the backs of slim hands into the mattress, spreading them out to the side and pinning L's upper body down.

He leaned over L, hovering above him, a small part of him thrilling to the feel of having such a beautiful, powerful being under him. "For someone who's never done this before, for not wanting to have this done to them, it seems like you're enjoying it quite a bit," Light breathed, chuckling in enjoyment as he pulled out and thrust home in a slow, hard thrust, the heat and tightness of the pale body below him sending a flash of pure pleasure through him and the harsh action wrought a choked gasp from L and a near-cry from his own throat.

"I told…you," L panted out, gazing up at Light with heavy-lidded, lustful eyes, "that it was…a product of… Beyond's curse." His wings lay spread out on the bed, limp in the wake of the pleasure L was feeling, although his tail was unable to remain still, twisting and writhing upon the bed in a mimicry of L's own restlessness.

"Whatever it is, you can't deny you like this," Light laughed breathily, reveling in the sounds and reactions he was able to produce from L. The incubus's insides were gripping him so tightly, so hot and silken and welcoming around his throbbing cock, that he was unable to stop from pulling out and thrusting in once more, even as he spoke the words.

L's head flew back as the tip of Light's penis brushed directly over his prostate, a strangled scream wrangled from his throat, leaving him unable to reply. It was as good as music to Light's ears and he grinned wickedly, leaning down over L to brush his lips over the shell of the incubus's ear.

"That scream gives me all the proof I need, L," Light whispered before drawing back, burning amber eyes raking over L's pale body, spread out under him like a feast. Dipping his head, he brushed his lips over L's, delighting in the indrawn breath L gave at the action. "Scream for me some more," Light breathed softly, right before he drew his hips back and thrust home, sheathing himself within L's ass once more.

He didn't stop, though, continuing with his rough movements as L's back arched under the onslaught of pleasure, black hair splayed over the bed sheets as his head whipped back and forth, gasps and moans spilling from his lips as Light continued to pound into him with harsh, rapid thrusts. It was just too much- Light's cock stroking him so very wonderfully from the inside, agitating his prostate relentlessly and yet, it felt like there was tight heat wrapped around his own cock as well, for he could feel exactly what Light was feeling- and it was mind-numbingly _good_.

A sharp gasp was torn from L's lips every time Light thrust firmly home and Light reveled in the sounds, in the feel of L's inner muscles wrapped around him tightly and so very hotly, rippling as if they were trying to draw him deeper, further inside. L's face was a picture of ecstasy, eyes shut tight and lips parted to allow those delicious sounds to spill out.

Unable to resist, Light ducked his head, pressing his lips firmly against L's, tongue sweeping out to explore the warm, sweet contours of L's lips and mouth. His kiss was received and returned with feverish ardor, L arching up to rub the full length of his body against Light's as his tongue rubbed silkily and fervently against Light's.

The incubus tasted darkly sweet, Light noted, shuddering as L clamped down upon him, making the friction on his cock only that much more unbearable and sending burning waves of ecstasy washing over him.

The kiss did not last long, however, as L soon tore his mouth away, hip canting up to rub the sleek, precum- slickened length of his cock against Light's stomach, desperate for some kind of contact. "Please! I- I need- Oh, God, Light!" L managed to pant out, eyes sliding open. Under the shimmering obsidian, there was a green tint to L's eyes, the same green that Light recognized as sexual energy. L licked his lips, moaning as a particularly rough thrust sent waves of burning pleasure over his body making him shudder and cry out.

Moaning, he wrapped his legs around Light's hip, heels digging into the small of Light's back. The angle was suddenly so much better, Light able to reach so much deeper inside of him that L spasmed, legs constricting around Light and helping draw him in further and harder. His cock rubbed against Light's stomach with every rough thrust, precum smearing stickily over Light's stomach and only adding to the friction.

"L…" Light snarled, folding his upper body over L, hands constricting around the incubus's and nails digging into the white skin. "God… you feel so good…." Light rasped out, bowing his head to suck and nibble at L's throat, delighting in the way the incubus writhed at the sharp nips, tilting his head back to allow Light better access.

The pleasure started to peak within L, a sense of hot, tight ecstasy curling within his groin, only growing with each slam of Light's body into his own. Impaled over and over again, held down and forced to allow Light to pleasure him… it was so erotic, making desire wash over him in waves and he cried out once more, unable to help it, feeling as if he were getting so very close to having that ball of heat explode within his groin.

And then, the head of Light's cock struck directly against this prostate, sending burning wave of heat scalding over his senses and L shuddered, body snapping taut and a hoarse scream being wrenched from his abused throat. His legs locked tight around Light's hips, pulling him in as far as he was able to reach, inner muscles constricting around the human's cock and back arching into a prefect curve.

Dimly, through the haze of pleasure overtaking his senses, L was able to feel Light shudder and call out L's name raspily. His hands released L's and Light's arms wrapped around L's waist, pulling him close, so close that he could dimly feel warm, sweat-slicked skin against his own and the frantic pounding of Light's heart.

Light's lips latched onto L's throat, biting down hard as he gave a last, forceful thrust of his hips, burying his length within L as far as it would go, hot wetness spilling from it and filling L up to the brim. He shivered and fell gracefully to rest on top of L after he had finished, panting and trying to regain a hold on his senses as L relaxed back into the mattress, a sense of peacefulness overtaking him, feeling oddly comfortable at having the human's warm body draped over his own, soft cock still nestled firmly inside of him as they both allowed the lingering aftershocks of orgasm to recede.

Orgasm…

L's eyes snapped open as he felt tendrils of sweet, electric energy flitting over Light's skin, wafting from the human tantalizingly. Throughout the whole act, L had subtly been feeding off of Light- by touching Light, that sexual energy had been directly transferred to L- but now, it was simply rolling off of Light in waves, green threads of sexual energy emanating from his very being, a product of finally having achieved orgasm through a true sexual experience.

Eyelids fluttering, L shifted subtly, bringing his face close to Light's sweat-slicked neck to inhale deeply, savoring in the sweet smell of pure sexual energy. Green tendrils rose from Light's skin, drawn closer to L until they were sucked into his mouth and started sinking into his skin, feeding and revitalizing his very soul and existence. It was heady, the feeling of feeding from such strong energy and L felt himself go a bit lightheaded as he continued to feed, savoring the taste and tingle of power returning to him little by little.

"L…" Light called the incubus's name upon seeing the green tendrils appear once again, as they had before in the classroom. But this time, they seemed much stronger, a more vivid hue and much more tangible. L's eyes opened, and Light was shocked to see that they gleamed green, tendrils of energy being inhaled into the incubus's mouth and sinking into his skin. It gave the pale skin an almost otherworldly, ethereal glow, and unable to help himself, Light leaned down and captured L's lips, feeling a tingle of electricity prickling his lips.

L seemed surprised momentarily, but then he recovered and his hands rose to tangle in Light's silky hair, fisting it and tugging as he inhaled softly into Light's mouth. It was nice, lying here, nestled so close to L, sharing lazy, electric kisses and enjoying the lingering tingles of pleasure.

"Mmm…" Light hummed contentedly against L's lips, shifting his weight onto one elbow so that he could trail the fingers of his other hand up L's body until they reached the wing that was spread limply upon the bed. He caressed the soft, leathery wing lazily, enjoying the lazy shiver L gave as a result.

His legs fell from around Light's waist, and he drew back from the kiss, the tingle of electricity fading from Light's lips as the last tendrils of green disappeared into L's skin and the green dissipated from L's eyes, leaving them a pure obsidian-black once more.

He gave Light a small smile, which Light returned. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Light asked softly, ducking down to lazily trace his lips over L's collarbone, tongue flicking out to taste the skin.

L was silent for a moment before he shook his head, black hair swinging over his eyes and across the sheets. "I… suppose not…" L admitted, though he was somewhat loathe to. And then his brows drew together, a frown tugging his lips down. "Though, I'm torn between wanting to kick Beyond's ass for doing this to me and putting me in this situation, or thanking him for being able to allow me to enjoy it so thoroughly…"

"Well, L," Light pointed out, reaching up to brush a few stray locks from L's cheeks, chasing them down to trace delicate patterns onto the side of L's neck, "if he hadn't put that curse on you accidentally, we wouldn't be in this situation."

L hummed thoughtfully, craning his neck slightly to the side. "So… I should kick his ass, then?"

Light laughed, pulling away to shift onto his side and pulling out of L in the process, exhaustion creeping over him now that the adrenalin and lingering effects from the orgasm were fading. He felt so tired… Yawning, he pulled L closer to him, feeling the incubus jump in surprise as Light's arms encircled his torso, pulling L flush against his body. "I think you've already accomplished that, L," Light chuckled softly, burying his nose in L's hair and inhaling deeply.

"Ah…" L shifted slightly in Light's arms, wincing as the movement called attention to the ache that was starting to make itself known in his back. He winced in discomfort, though he was comforted by the fact that it would heal before long; demons had supernaturally fast healing abilities.

His wings fluttered unsurely behind him as he stared at Light. Surely the human was feeling some sort of… of…something? He had just lost his virginity to a demon, after all, and... "Shouldn't we… talk about what happened? You're alright with-"

"Hush," Light groaned, yawing widely once more. "L, just go to sleep, alright? I'm fine- whatever you want to talk about can wait until the morning."

L hesitated a moment longer, eyeing Light speculatively before he huffed and relaxed into the soft mattress. He usually didn't need sleep, but having sex had taken quite a bit out of him… he was in an odd state, his whole being humming and tingling with the insane amount of energy he had consumed, yet his body and mind were so weary…

But he supposed he could sleep…

Sensing L's relentment, Light smiled and closed his eyes, reaching down to pull the comforter over them, too tired to care about the mess they had made. It could be cleaned in the morning; he was too tired to deal with it right now.

Pulling L just the slightest bit closer, he reveled in the feel of the incubus's warm body against his own, and the last thing he remembered before drifting off was the feel of L's black tail slipping over to tentatively curl around his leg in a loose grip.

* * *

Oh, shit. He had forgotten…

Shooting up, L ignored the fast-healing throb in the back of his spine to straddle Light's sleeping form. He gazed upon Light's sleeping face critically, narrowing his eyes as they searched his face, tracing every angle and slight wrinkle-

No wrinkles.

L's eyes were demon eyes; super-keen, they could see tiny details that duller human eyes missed. On a normal human, L could make out every widening pore, every growing wrinkle that was indication that a human was growing older.

But to L's horror, he saw that the miniscule crow's feet only just starting at the corner of Light's eyes were diminishing until the skin was even and smooth, and his pores were closing until they were no more than a mere child's, leaving the skin unblemished and…

Unaged. Frozen.

Biting back a curse, L's tail whipped back and forth and his wings fluttered stutteringly in frantic worry as he gazed down upon Light's peacefully sleeping face. Anxiety written was in his eyes and obvious in the way he brought his thumb up to mouth at it nervously as his mind raced, trying to figure out how to deal with this new kink thrown at him.

It had been so long since he'd engaged in sexual activities of this sort with a human host… It had completely escaped his mind that this might happen. That kiss… he should not have allowed Light to kiss him while he was feeding… But it had happened, and now…

Fuck.

Light was going to be _pissed_.

* * *

I like my smut raunchy, graphic, and descriptive, if you haven't been able to figure that out yet *winks*

I hope you do, too. Sorry for the delay… three _complete_ revisions of this chapter kicked my ass. Couldn't get the feel of the chapter right.

Right. Next chapter is last. Though, knowing me… it might as well be another two months or so. *Headdesk* Ah… I suck. So unreliable, I really am. Just… read this. Then go read some of my other stories or something and leave me to wallow in the knowledge that I am a miserable being.

… and if you're wondering, I am not depressed. I have a cold. A rather nasty one that goes by the name of Jeremy and is currently clogging my sinuses and is lodged in my throat. I can't talk above a raspy whisper that sounds almost like a squeak. God. First a broken finger and now this. I have the worst luck…


End file.
